The voice within
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: When fate comes for Ron will Hermiones love be enough to save him? COMPLETE 02-10-04
1. Mystery at Hogwarts

__

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar is mine yey me 

AN – I deserve a slap for my original idea for this story but thankfully no one will have to give me one as I changed it a little. Go me! Anyway this story is set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and is very much Ron/Hermione. That is all I am gonna tell you *cue evil laugh. * Also I would just like to mention that I wasn't sure if in any of the Potter stories Mr. & Mrs. Grangers first names were mentioned so I made them up. If they were tough I've changed them.

Ok for some unknown to me reason my stupid sorry excuse of a computer kept putting my 1st chapter of this story 2nd and the 2nd one 1st no matter how many times I tried to change it round it kept doing it until I decided it would be easier to delete it and put it back up. So there you go.

*

Hermione sat with her knees tucked up to her chest arms wrapped around them gazing at the table in the corner of Gryffindor common room. The chair she was sitting on was set at an angle so it didn't look like she was deliberately staring at a certain Weasley. Which she definitely wasn't. Her chocolate brown curls fell about her face obscuring her deep brown eyes.

Tucking her hair behind her ears she continued to watch the chess game progress. Ron was as usual lashing Harry but she had to give him props he was getting better and although she hated admitting it he was a lot better than she was. Who wasn't? Chess wasn't her strong point. But she liked to learn. And she loved her teacher. She smiled as she watched Ron's piece smash Harry's and resisted the urge to shout 'Go Ron'.

She didn't deny her love for her red hared friend anymore. Well at least not to herself. She knew she loved him and had ever since she'd first met him. The events of her fifth year had made her realize this when she thought she might lose him. She loved everything about him – his caring nature, his laugh, those dimples, that smile that made her knees feel weak, those crystal blues that when locked on her shut out the rest of the world and made her stomach a mass of butterflies. Yup she was in love.

"Checkmate" Ron said laughing triumphantly.

Hermione startled out of her dazed state grabbed the nearest thing to make her look busy. A book on the art of motor cycle maintenance. Classy. 

"You are so transparent"

Hermione blushing fiercely tried to look calm as she looked up into the smiling bright green eyes of her other best friend, the one she didn't have almost uncontrollable urges to corner by a wall and envelope in passionate kisses (although she knew some who did), Harry Potter. 

"I don't know what your talking about" she replied as calmly and collected as she could 

"Oh really" Harry said. Grinning he took the book from her hand, turned it the right way up and handed it back to her.

She smiled sheepishly "Am I that obvious" she asked a little worried

"To everyone except the object of your desires" he answered throwing himself in to the chair beside her.

Hermione's blush deepened. She was suddenly thankful for the fact that it was about 11pm and the only light in the practically deserted common room was coming from the slowly fading fire. She glanced again to the corner where the chess game had been taking place and watched as Ron packed up. She sighed inwardly as he lent over the table. That arse. 

'Hermione Granger' she smiled a little more as she silently scolded herself. Returning her attention to Harry she noticed him smiling at her.

"What" she whispered 

He shook his head but continued to smile. 

A warm tingly feeling rushed down Hermione's spine causing her to shiver.

"Cold Mione?" A familiar voice asked.

She didn't have time to respond before a warm cloak was draped across her shoulders. What would she say anyway? 'No Ron I'm fine it's just every time you come within 10 feet of me I get this funny feeling and occasional shiver its nothing really.' Nope. Instead she pulled his cloak tighter around herself taking in the scent that was Ron.

"Good game?" she asked dreamily 

Ron grinned "He's getting better" he chuckled slapping Harry on the back in a friendly gesture. Harry responded by grinning broadly obviously pleased with himself.

"Hermione was brushing up her knowledge on motorcycles" Harry informed Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened and she glared at her friend who continued to grin stupidly at her. 

"Why don't you share your wisdom" he finished obviously trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Ron sat himself on the arm of Hermione's chair. Again she was thankful for the dimly lit common room. His leg was touching her arm. She smiled to herself at the thought of how sad she was.

"Well I didn't really get that far into it" she told them coolly "I just picked it up as it was sitting there and I had nothing better to read at the time." Great she was blabbering now.

Ron however didn't seem to notice he just nodded and smiled down at her. Those lips. 

"I'm gonna turn in" Harry said yawning. Getting up he headed for the stairs that led up to the boys dormitory "Night guys"

"Night mate" Ron replied to his friends retreating back "I think I might turn in actually its getting late" he said to Hermione she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Okay sleep tight" 

"Sweet dreams Mione" Ron whispered leaning down he kissed her head before following Harry up the stairs.

Hermione sat for a while before she to headed up to bed. As she lay beneath her sheets she hugged Ron's cloak closer to her and drifted off into the land of dreams. 

*

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. Smiling she rubbed her eyes sleepily shielding them from the early morning blaze that soaked through her four poster curtains. 

Sitting back against her pillows she smiled at the thought of last nights dream. Stroking a finger across her lips she could still feel where Ron's own had met hers she sighed wrapping his cloak around her once more it was only a dream.

"It doesn't have to be though," a soft voice said from behind her curtains. 

Puzzled at the unfamiliar voice Hermione opened her curtains to reveal a young girl not much older than herself.

"Who are you?" she asked wondering exactly how she knew just what she was thinking and how on earth she had managed to get into the castle let alone her dormitory, passwords galore were needed and she'd never seen this girl before in her life. 

"I'm Helena and I'm the voice within, the light to guide your way" she said simply in her soft voice.

"Oh I get it" Hermione said smiling "Light to guide your way coz Helena is Greek for light are you a transfer student or something?"

"No I'm not. And I really am your guiding light but nice way to rationalize Hermione"

"How do you know my name?" she asked getting a little freaked this girl didn't look dangerous but if Hermione had learnt one thing from her experiences at Hogwarts it was that looks could be deceiving.

"I know everything there is to know about you Hermione Jane Granger, Daughter of Ebony and Malcolm Granger formally Ebony Taylor." She reeled as if it had been drilled in to her from a young age, which it seemed it probably had.

Hermione resisted the urge to scream as freaky as this was she was intrigued. " So oh guiding light how do you know so much about me and why after 16 years are you suddenly in my bedroom?"

"Straight to the point as ever" Helena smiled sitting herself down on Hermione's bed. 

She smoothed out her velvet dress. Hermione couldn't help but stare at it. It was beautiful. It was cut to various lengths in the deepest purple she had ever seen with off the shoulder straps. On her dainty feet was the most elegant pair of lilac ballet style slippers. Her skin was a soft honey coloured brown. Her hair hung down to her shoulders in glossy auburn ringlets and her eyes were a soft grey that looked beyond a persons exterior and went straight to their soul. 

"You haven't needed me before" she replied in her quiet voice "Although we came awfully close to meeting when snuggles passed"

"Snuggles?" Hermione asked "Oh" she added understanding

Snuggles had been her favorite childhood pet. Her mother had bought her for her when she was 4 and they'd been inseparable. Hermione had been devastated when she died, not long after her 10th birthday, and was ready to lock herself in her bedroom and never come out again.

"You swore you wouldn't come out again until snuggles came home" 

Hermione smiled "My mum promised me a new dog just like snuggles if I'd come out"

"And although you still miss her you have Bailey now and your problems were resolved. You worked through your pain without me, I wasn't needed so I stayed a secret"

"But I'm not in any pain now - my life is finally on track, I'm in no immediate danger I have the best friends ever and . . . "

". . . You're in love with one of them" Helena finished.

"But I'm not in any pain over it" she said defensively 

"Yet" was all Helena said in response. Before Hermione could reply Helena disappeared in a mass of twinkling yellow light. 'I'll be in touch' Helena's voice echoed in her mind as the light faded and the room returned too normal.

*

"Guiding light?" Ron asked peering over Hermione's shoulder dripping rain droplets on to the page of the open book Hermione was engrossed in.

"Yeah" she sighed placing the book in her lap as he took a seat beside Harry on the common room sofa. 

The boys were still dressed in their Quidditch robes after a hard, and apparently wet, day's practice. Harry laid his broom on the floor in front of him before relaxing in to the seat. Every bone in his teenage body ached. He liked the thought of beating Slytherin to the place of Hogwarts representative just as much as the next person but this was going a little to far. 

So far they spent every spare moment practicing weekends included. Angelina was determined to win the chance to take part in the Junior Wizarding Quidditch League, J.W.Q.L., and win the cup for Hogwarts. Only one house could represent the school and compete against other wizarding school teams and she wanted it to be Gryffindor even if she killed them in the process.

"What's a guiding light?" Harry asked vaguely interested. He hoped this wasn't a new fetish she had developed. S.P.E.W had been bad enough.

"It's a person. Someone who helps you when you have no one else. Every witch or wizard has one" she began to explain before Harry butted in.

"So where's mine been. I could sure use one" 

"You have one" she told him "But they only come to you when you desperately need one"

"Hello" Harry said a little annoyed "I've been living with Dudley the last 16 years I think I needed one"

"Yes but the first 11 years you didn't even know you were a wizard. They only come to you after you find out unless they really need to. The times you think you need one you might not. They come when they know something dreadful is to happen that isn't supposed to" she told them her voice barely a whisper.

"Pleasant people" Ron remarked 

"They are if you think about it" she replied

"How you figure?"

"They help you prevent something that isn't supposed to happen"

"Like a death" Harry whispered 

Hermione nodded. She knew how Harry must be feeling after hearing that. But she also knew, like they all did, that some things happened for a reason.

"I'm gonna get changed" Ron said standing up and heading for the stairs "You coming Harry?"

"Be right there" he called over and waited until his best friend was out of sight before continuing to Hermione "So you've been getting the signs as well then" he finished. It was a statement rather than a question.

Hermione was surprised "What" was all she could manage to say

"I've been having my dreams again. You know they only come as a warning" 

"Looks like you do have a guiding light Harry. We both do. Something terrible is about to happen" she said tears starting to form.

Harry nodded. Although neither said it they both knew whatever they were being warned against it involved Ron.

Harry silently swore to himself 'I will not let you take my brother! You will not take the only family I have left!' 


	2. Clues, leads and mistakes

__

Disclaimer – nothing as you know is mine so please don't sue me

__

AN – Omg another chapter I was quite surprised myself. I tend to forget about them for a while after the 1st chapter and cant remember how I wanted to continue it. But I really like this one so there you go! I would also like to introduce you all to my good friend Marmaduke. 

__

"Small hand sized penguin steps onto authors desk and waves enthusiastically* 

Likes pop tarts, hates being blamed for things he hasn't done. 

Author – It was only once marmaduke I thought we were past this

Marmaduke - fold arms or w/e penguins have instead and turns back on author. 

Oh well on with the story woohoo. 

*

Hermione sat crossed legged, tucked in the corner of her bed, she rested her head against the headboard and concentrated on breathing through her tears. It wasn't easy. All she felt like doing was crying. All she ended up doing was crying. She knew she shouldn't she was needed. Between her and Harry Ron's life rested, a wrong decision could be the line between life and death. She hated her life sometimes.

Sometimes she wished she could wake up one morning and find her self in her bedroom back home. With the pale yellow painted walls covered in stenciled daisies. Her matching curtains would be swaying gently from the breeze floating through the slightly open window. She would pull her yellow covers around her chin and snuggle further down in her cozy single bed (she often wondered why she hadn't been sorted in to Hufflepuff). Her mother would open the door a little while later and pull the covers from her demanding she get her butt up before she was late for school. She would grudgingly rise, shower and dress. After a quick breakfast and some idle chatter with her parents she would grab her school bag from beside the door and rush off to meet her best friend.

Charlotte. Not Harry Potter, not Ron Weasley, Charlotte. And her school bag wouldn't contain spell books on the art of the craft but math's books and science maybe some geography and a PE kit but no magic. After school she might do her homework (come on people this is Hermione she WOULD do her Homework) maybe watch a bit of TV and hang out with her friends. She wouldn't be sitting huddled on her bed after spending all day trying to come up with a way to prevent her best friend's untimely death. Even though she had no idea when or how it was gonna happen. Muggles didn't know how lucky they were!

She didn't have these thoughts often she didn't know what she'd do without magic but sometimes she wished it were a little easier on her.

And now she was back to the problem in question. Ron. Why out of all the Hogwarts students did it have to be him? Not that she wished it were someone else (Pansy Parkinson) but why Ron.

He was the greatest guy you could even hope to meet. He was funny, sweet, caring, an excellent listener, a shoulder to cry on (Hot) an all round good guy. He was one of the only people she felt understood her. One of the only people she could trust and she might lose him. Life was unfair.

"Yes it is isn't it" 

Hermione looked up through blurry eyes and smiled a watery smile to her guiding light.

"Hermione you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you could stop this don't you" 

She nodded 

"I believe in you. Ron's lucky to have you as a friend, your both going to make it through this and the happy ever after will follow"

"You think?"

"I know" Helena smiled wisely making her look much older than she usually did.

Hermione felt a little better. She could do this she'd faced danger before, she'd faced death before and come out maybe a little scratched but otherwise ok why should this time be any different?

"It doesn't have to be" Helena whispered 

"You know we really should talk about this whole reading my inner thoughts thing"

Helena laughed and so did Hermione. Helena had an infectious sweet giggle that seemed to lift some of Hermione's troubles. It was welcome.

"I really should be going I only came to cheer you up a bit," Helena said after a while

Hermione nodded. Helena had cheered her up and she felt ready to face the world again. 

"I'll be in touch" she smiled and disappeared in a twinkling of lights.

"Wait" Hermione suddenly called out "how am I gonna stop this if I don't know when its supposed to happen, How can I stop this without your help?"

"Trust me I'll be around" 

The voice wasn't outspoken Hermione realized it came from within

"Trust" she whispered to herself "Trust the voice within" 

*

"Maybe it's the upcoming Quidditch match "

"I doubt it"

"And why is that"

"How can you die at a Quidditch match especially a school one. It's so supervised it would be practically impossible. And unless you're planning on shooting at him in mid air I don't see how he could die anyway"

"Fall from a great height"

"A combined floating and speed reducer spell protecting the whole pitch. You fall you immediately slow down and float safely to the ground. No death"

"The Slytherin's can be pretty lethal you know. They'd do anything to win"

"I doubt they'd kill someone"

"We are talking about the same house aren't we?"

Hermione glared at him. "Like I said supervision it's not likely" 

"But possible"

"Harry"

"Ok then Bludger to the brain"

"As if"

"It could happen"

"If it did and I mean IF we have Madame Pomfrey she'll sort him out"

"Well if she could sort him out we wouldn't be in this bloody mess" Harry growled 

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked her voice was also beginning to rise they'd been going on like this for hours.

"Well if she could sort him out why are we having these messages about his death?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW . . . . Wait Harry I've got it"

"What?"

"It I've got it"

"Please elaborate"

She hushed him with an icy glare. "Harry for 2 days we've been going on like this, trying to find out how he dies and everything we've said couldn't possibly happen"

"Well it could you said it was just unlikely"

"Harry listen . . . "

"Sorry"

She scowled at him, he grinned.

"Well why were they all unlikely?"

"There's no where for Malfoy to buy a gun"

She ignored his comments and carried on "Because we're at school" she said triumphantly

"So"

"Intelligence is wasted on you isn't it"

"Ha bloody Ha come on then why does being at school matter and don't say we're safe coz Dumbledore's here and no one can get past him, many people have proven that theory wrong"

"But that's just it. So many people have tried and succeeded getting in to the school since you came here. Each year security checks have been going up and up. We're at the limit now that you-know-who's back no one's getting in this castle without someone knowing about it"

"So someone must help them in," Harry said jumping up 

"Exactly" Hermione said laughing for the first time in 2 long days "Either that or its someone already here"

"Either way it narrows it down" 

Hermione hugged Harry "Yes we're a step further"

"What are we going to do now we know?" he asked re-sitting himself down 

"No idea" she replied bluntly

"We could . . . never mind" 

"No what" 

"Well I was gonna say we could go through everyone's records I mean they'd show us anything unusual wouldn't they?"

"You watch to many movies" Hermione giggled but she didn't criticize his plan. She actually thought it was quite good and it wasn't like they had any others,

"And they say TV isn't educational" 

They both laughed thankful they were getting closer.

They were still laughing when Ron walked through the portrait hole a good 5 minutes later neither knew why as it wasn't like it was that funny.

"What's up with you 2?" He asked confused 

Hermione shook her head and stopped laughing "Nothing" she sighed 

"Where've you been mate?" Harry asked who had also managed to stop laughing 

"Prefects meeting" 

"What" Hermione gasped "Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I there? What was it about?" 

"Chill drama queen" Ron grinned, coming over form the notice board where he'd been standing. A fresh piece of parchment had been pinned up. "Only one prefect from each house was needed so I volunteered to go as you seemed pretty busy, It was just about Hogsmeades visits"

"Oh" Hermione relaxed relieved she hadn't missed anything of vital importance

This would later prove to be a fatal mistake.

__

AN – Ta daaaaa wew another chapter done yey lol well tell me what you thought by pressing the magical reviewing button that is shining in the corner _of your screen._ _Until next time. Buh bye. Xxxxx_

Elfin Princess and Marmaduke the penguin would like to take this opportunity to wish all her reviewers an Enchanting Christmas and a Magical New Year. Xxxxx


	3. Revelations

__

Disclaimer – Please don't sue me for my lack of ownership. 

AN - Well hello there and welcome to the third installment of my fabulous amazing piece of Fanfic. Well maybe! Lol. I think it's fab but I may just be biased. Anyway . . . sorry it's bin a while I did actually have it written I just needed to type it up and fitting that in along with Revision, rehearsals, Trampoleining, Dancing, school, tennis, parties and other fun stuff I may have neglected it a little. But it is finally here. Well done to me! I also now know that Hermione's middle name is Jane so I changed that and I know Ron's middle name but I shall keep that a surprise for all those who don't know and use it in my Fic. So the middle names are now correct. Well with all that said I think I should get on with my story.

*

"You do realize we've been looking for hours and found nothing"

"No kidding Sherlock. Detective work takes time and effort"

"I am making an effort Miss Drew. Need I remind you whose idea this was?" 

"I know, I know I'm sorry. We just need to keep looking this was a good idea I know it and I know we'll find something. I can feel it"

"All I can feel is how numb my arse is getting sitting on this cold bloody floor" Harry muttered.

He continued to look through the papers in his lap. He and Hermione were seated in the school filing room. If there was anything suspicious about anyone in the school this was the place to find it. There was however a lot of people in the school and looking was taking a long time. Something they were short on.

"I still think we should have skipped straight to Malfoy and his cronies files. If we had I bet we would be finished by now. But noooooooooo we had to do it year by year. We'll be here years doing it your way!" 

"FINE" Hermione yelled the frustration she had been keeping locked inside finally escaping. "GO AHEAD AND LOOK IN MALFOYS FILE AND WHO EVER ELSE YOU FEEL THE NEED TO BUT I'M TELLING YOU HARRY MALFOY HATES YOU NOT RON!" 

"Malfoy just hates. End of story" Harry replied a little alarmed at Hermione's sudden outburst. 

"Yes but it's different with Ron. I don't know why but when he makes fun of him it seems half hearted."

"Ok if you say so. But the way I see it is Malfoy is a Slytherin and Ron is a Gryffindor. That's all I need to know."

Harry stood and walking on stiff legs made his way back to the sixth year filing cabernet. Weeks earlier they had come up with the idea of searching through the school filing system and they were still no closer to finding who would want to hurt and possibly kill his best friend and only family. As Harry took Malfoy's file from the Slytherin section he secretly hoped it would be him but deep down he knew things were never that simple.

"Ok lets see what we have here" he muttered as he rejoined Hermione in the middle of the room.

The school filing room was bigger than the great hall filled with floor to ceiling filing cabernets. They'd had to get permission from the secretary who kept everything within the room in order. After Hermione had explained they were doing research on past students of Hogwarts for History of Magic for extra credit she had reluctantly agreed.

"Lets see he graduated from Hogwarts Junior academy for young Witches and Wizards"

"That's Ron's old school" Hermione replied absent-mindedly.

"Thank you for sharing something I already knew" Harry replied slightly irritated that she could sit and talk about Ron for hours yet claim she didn't like him in 'that' way.

"Your welcome" she said to engrossed in the file she was looking over to give an interesting response.

"He passed with distinction," He added unable to hide his surprise

"He's intelligent he just doesn't often show it" Hermione commented.

"True facts. Listen to this he was a member of the school Quidditch team, council and Chess club"

"That's amazing" Hermione said sounding anything but amazed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you let me finish you'd know that Draco wasn't only a member of the Chess club he helped set it up and run it with his best friend"

"So . . . "

"Hermione his best friend was Ron!"

*

"Checkmate" Ron laughed triumphantly.

"Best of three?"

"Why so I can beat you for a second time? Do you really wish to humiliate yourself further?"

"It's all words Weasley. All words"

"Prove it"

"I will"

Ron grinned as he reset the chessboard for the start of another game. It had been a while since he had played this particular opponent but every time he did he had fun. The thing he loved about playing Chess with Malfoy was the challenge. Malfoy was just as good a chess player as he was so you were never sure just which way the game was going to go. 

"Howz life where you are?"

"Well it could be worse I suppose but better would be appreciated" 

Ron laughed.

"How about you?"

"Well I now know the meaning of three's a crowd" 

"No" Draco replied moving one of his pieces and gaining one of Ron's.

"Yeah I was shocked to I didn't think they liked each other like that but they seem to want to spend an awful lot of time together. Alone time if you know what I mean"

Draco laughed.

"So I just thought . . . you know"

Draco nodded. "Yeah I feel the same when I'm with Crabbe and Goyle"

Ron laughed but Draco's look told him he wasn't joking. 

"Your serious. Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco nodded. Ron didn't quite know what to say.

"God I hate hanging round with them the conversation is clearly one sided and when they do open their mouths it's either to grunt or to shovel food inside it."

"Why do you hang out with them if you don't like them then?"

"Oh you know. People expect it really don't they? They'd only get suspicious and start asking questions if I stopped so it's easier just to keep them around and give them orders. That bit at least provides some sort of entertainment I mean the fools obey everything I say"

Ron nodded that much was true. 

"And anyway it could be worse I could have Pansy as permanent company"

Ron shuddered "Nobody deserves that"

Draco laughed "tell me about it"

"I still think you should talk to Dumbledore I mean wouldn't you be happier where you belong?"

"Well here I would but at home. Let's just say it wouldn't be pleasant. It's probably better to keep things the way they are."

"I guess" Ron reluctantly agreed. They'd had this conversation before.

"And anyway we haven't got that long left."

"Yeah I know"

"And then we'll be leaving and going on to the Institute"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss it here but I can't wait till we start training. What will your dad think of you becoming an Auror?"

"Who cares. I'll be gone by then anyway"

"True. Checkmate."

"Fine. Fine you win. This time but I shall have my revenge. Muhahahahaha."

Both friends laughed as if they hadn't a care in the world. When really they were drowning in a sea of them.

"You do know Harry wants to be an Auror too don't you?"

"Draco nodded "And I'm glad"

Ron looked at him questioningly.

"Well I obviously can't start being nice to him here but when we leave I'd like to atleast apologise for being the prat my father wanted me to be. I actually wanted to be friends with him from the moment I met him. He seemed really cool"

"He is"

"Yeah but when I found out who he was I obviously couldn't. So I'd like to be possibly when we leave and I can get back to being me."

"It wont be easy" Ron commented replacing the lid on his chess set box now that he had tided it all away.

"Yeah" Draco said making his way back to the castle Ron at his side "But I like a challenge"

*

"Believe me now" Hermione whispered to Harry from her position on the ground. 

"Yes. Yes ok you were right Malfoy does like Ron they were friends blah, blah, blah" he replied standing and brushing leaves from his hair. 

"Thankyou I shall refrain from saying I told you so and just make do with the fact that you know I was right"

"And the fact that you managed to fit it nicely in to that sentence without even trying"

Hermione laughed and followed Harry as they made their way back to the castle.

"You know what I think we should do"

"No not until you tell me"

"Well I think we're going about this all wrong I mean why don't we just stick by Ron wands at the ready and help him that way."

"Secret Service action you mean"

"Exactly"

"I like it"

Hermione smiled "I mean we know some great spells we can kick serious ass"

"We've done it before" 

"Indeed we have"

"And we could do it again"

"Here, here"

They reached the castle and made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Pausing at the portrait hole they turned to each other.

"Not a word about the whole Malfoy situation. Ok?" Hermione nodded "I mean if he wants to tell us he knows where we are"

"Agreed"

They entered the common room and went to find Ron; the secret service operation was now in action. 

*

__

Yey! All done go me. Let me know what y'all think and Review Thank you lots 


	4. A new Prophecy

__

Disclaimer – nothing familiar is mine 

AN – I wrote this while trying to get through the barrier to platform 9 & ¾. Lol. I got many strange looks but you can hardly go too kings cross-station and not attempt to get through. It didn't work however_. My reasoning for this is that it wasn't September (start of term) or July (end of term) and it was after 11 (So the barrier would be sealed) oh well at least I tried. Yey me. So here is the next chapter to my story I have had many new ideas so fitting them all in could be interesting. Well enjoy._

*

It had been a few days since Harry and Hermione discovered Ron's little secret and put their secret service in to action. Since then the only time they let him out of their sight was when they had to sleep or use the bathroom. Other than that he couldn't blink without either of them knowing about it. They were taking their bodyguard duty very seriously.

Ron was finding all this attention a little overwhelming. He had no idea why his best friends were suddenly stuck to his side like glue. He found it suffocating. And tried to get away at every opportunity but to no avail they seemed to know his every move before he even made it. Which was slightly disconcerting.

It was getting too much for Ron. Being at Hogwarts he had gotten used to the freedom and space that growing up with 6 siblings had never allowed. He wanted it back. Not knowing that it had been taken from him for a very good reason. A good reason that his friends had no intention of sharing with him. Maybe this was their mistake.

Inside Ron was battling with his feelings. He didn't know if he could stand much more of the attention he figured he was receiving because his friends felt sorry for him and slightly guilty.   


Sorry because in the 6 years they had been at Hogwarts he hadn't found anyone he wanted, not including Hermione, to get involved with on a deeper level than friendship and clearly they had discovered each other as worthy.

And guilty because Harry for one knew how Ron felt about Hermione and had stolen his chances with her away from him and Hermione because she felt bad about spending all her time with Harry over the last few weeks and completely isolating him from the group. Love sucked and Ron knew it.

He was going to have tell them that he needed space. He needed time to work it all out. But he didn't know how. Every time he tried it seemed to be a bad time. He was however getting sick of waiting for the right time and was ready to create it himself. The upcoming Hogsmeade visit seemed perfect.

He had pinned the notice on the Gryffindor Notice board that morning that the next weekend was put aside for the visit. Usually he wouldn't be so bothered about going. After the first few visits you'd seen it all and it got old quickly. The Novelty wore off fast if you went too often but they hadn't been in a while thanks to O.W.Ls preparation, Quidditch training, N.E.W.T prep and other commitments that it was high time they went back.

All these thoughts were spinning round his head as he made his way to D.A.T.D.A. his friends on his tail. Sitting himself down beside Neville he didn't even look at them. Hoping they would get the message. He didn't need a babysitter.

"Alright Ron?" Neville asked at his sigh as Harry and Hermione sat down together at the back of the class.

"Yeah" he replied smiling at Neville "Just glad to be rid of the Babysitter club"

Neville laughed. "That bad?"

"That and worse" he said opening his book to the assigned chapter.

They're new teacher. Professor Inglebert was all right. He didn't seem to be evil or toad like. He wasn't weird or annoying he wasn't old and stuffy and he wasn't a werewolf. The latter being the reason he was only all right. It was common knowledge that Lupin even though he was a werewolf was the best teacher they'd had but the new guy wasn't so bad. Verging on cool really. He treated his students like adults, with the respect they earned. His classes were interesting yet informative. And he was funny. He had a sense of humor, which was needed, considering the humorless world they were growing up in.

"Hey at least you have a Hogsmeade visit to look forward to" Neville said brightly 

"Yeah" Ron laughed "I'll die if I have to spend much longer with the chaperone party"

Irony at its best.

At the back of the class Harry and Hermione were trying to come up with a way of keeping Ron with them. He kept trying to give them the slip and he was getting more and more successful. 

"We'll have Hogsmeade to mull it over"

"What do you mean? Won't we have Ron with us?"

"Well I thought we should let him have some time to himself. I mean he's made it pretty clear that he needs some Ron time. So maybe we should let him have some. We could all go to the three Broomsticks have a drink then get Neville to take him off some where"

"Good idea Harry. It gives us plan time and Ron, Ron time"

"And he'll still be with someone"

"OK then. Sounds like a plan"

"I know I'm full of them"

Hermione elbowed Harry for his last comment causing Harry to laugh out loud. Earning them a glare from their Professor who had made it clear that theory time was silent time.

*

The next day they all gathered in the main entrance. They didn't actually have to now they were 6th years but it was where they met friends before setting off. A habit they couldn't break.

Harry and Hermione waited for Ron patiently he was taking forever. Eventually Dean came down the stairs with Seamus and informed them that Ron had in fact already left with Neville.

"Oh well at least now we don't have to make excuses for Neville to take Ron away" Harry said 

"Yeah. But I can't help feeling this is wrong"

"You're just used to keeping him close that's all it'll be ok"

Hermione hoped he was right.

*

There was once a prophecy 

That told of 2 boy's future

One would grow up as normal as possible 

While the other would have to fight to survive

The ultimate evil would decide

Which would create his own destiny and whose was sealed.  
However  
A new day has dawned and now the 2 boys must come together 

Together they are stronger and will overpower the evil they must face

Separate the boy who fights may die

It is written that the evil one will try to diminish this power 

And rise when night joins with day 

Leaving but one boy to fight 

Who may not survive alone

The war is beginning

Dumbledore read and re read the new prophecy he had received that morning. 

"But Albus what does it mean?" Professor McGonagall asked worried

"It means Minerva that when night and day become one. Voldemort will kill one of 2 boys to be in with a chance of killing the other"

"And who are these 2 boys?" 

"Well as you have probably guessed Harry Potter is one and Neville Longbottom the other"

"And Voldemort wants to kill one so he can kill the other?"

"Exactly. It was originally said that he would battle one and only one of them would survive. Now however together the boys will win. In definitely and he clearly wont want that so he is planning to kill one of them today"

McGonagall gasped all the colour draining from her face "Today? How can you be sure?"   
  
"Because today night and day join. Today is an eclipse."  
  
McGonagall began to cry "We have to do something"  
  
"I know. I just don't know what"  
  
Both teachers sat thinking what to do. The only logical thing they could come up with was to go and confront him. They had to move fast they knew he would appear in Hogsmeade, as that was where both boys would be. But which boy would he confront and where? They had a feeling it would be Neville, as Voldemort would want one 2 one battle with Harry considering their past. But what if they were wrong. They couldn't take that chance. 

Making their way towards the town they tried not to think of what was going to happen in just a few short hours. Despite their efforts they had a feeling that one boy would die today.

*

__

AN – Tadaaaa. Let me know what you thought. I wasn't to sure about the ending but I think it works let me know. Thanx 


	5. He's here

Disclaimer – Nothing belongs to me you know the drill

AN – Wow the 3rd movie is fast approaching. Can't wait lol. Ron looking as sexy as ever even though my friends disagree I'm standing firm he is the best looking! Well anyway here is what the 5th chapter? Yey my baby is coming along nicely. I'm lovin writing this story and hopefully when I'm finished I'll be able to go back to the others lol featured word hopefully. Well enjoy I don't really need to tell you anything bout the story y'all know what's goin on well kinda lol read on to find out more.

As the army of teachers made their way to Hogsmeade the sun began to fade in to darkness, street lights began to switch themselves on and the people out in the streets began to make their way to the inns and pubs taking refuge till the sun reappeared. 

"Where do you wanna go now?" Neville asked Ron 

"Dunno how bout The Three Broomsticks you know just till the darkness fades"

Neville nodded "Good idea I quite fancy a butterbeer. Warm me up. Why is it when it's dark it has to be cold?"

"I think it has something to do with the sun being nonexistent" Ron replied smiling

"Well yeah I guess so but in places like Spain it can be dark yet warm"

"A very good point" Ron laughed. 

It was nice to have a discussion without Hermione whining about how right she was and that no one else's theory could possibly be correct. God help you if it turned out it was.

Ron had had the best afternoon of his life. He wasn't being shadowed by his friends constantly asking him if he was all right. Having one conversation with him and a completely different one with each other over his head. It was nice too just relax and walk and talk with someone without feeling like they were hiding something from him.

Neville was more laid back than Ron had imagined and he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Ron had always liked Neville and felt they were pretty close so it was nice to spend some time with him.

They began to walk down the stone steps that led in to the courtyard across from The Three Broomsticks. 

"Why don't we drink outside" Neville suggested

"I thought you were cold" Ron reminded him

"Well I am. But if we have a butterbeer we'll be instantly warmed up and it's almost completely dark now so we'll be able to look at the stars."

"Sounds good" 

Neville smiled he was very fond of Astronomy. Every night before he went to sleep he would look out one of the Dormitory windows just to catch a quick glimpse of the stars. They comforted him. They made him feel safe.

They entered the little pub and were instantly blinded by the bright light that spilled through the open door. Warmth washed over them as they made their way to the bar to place their order.

"What can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked smiling warmly 

"2 butterbeers please"

"Coming right up" she replied

Once they had paid for their drinks they made their way out of the crowded little pub and sat at one of the many empty tables outside.

"It's nice out here isn't it. Peaceful" Neville commented more to himself Ron noted than to him

"Yeah it's nice. My mum used to sit outside with me when I was small and point out all the stars. She used to say that stars were all the good people who had died before their time."

"Yeah my mum used to say the same"

"Oh I'm sorry Neville I didn't mean to . . . you know"

"It's ok don't worry about it" Neville replied "I like to talk about them"

"Really?" Neville nodded 

"People seem to think they need to keep quiet to protect me from the truth but I know the truth and I'm fine with it yes my parents are ill but they're getting better"

"I'm glad to hear that"

Neville smiled "They recognize me you know. They call me by name and they even remember some of the things they used to do with me. They've improved so much we actually talk now instead of me talking and them listening"

"Neville I'm honestly so happy for you" Ron said smiling 

Neville gazed at the stars " My mum loved stars you know. She named one after me when I was born she said they were Angels watching over us and my dad said they should name one after me coz heaven was one Angel short" Tears were now forming in his eyes but he carried on talking "they told me that you know"

Ron looked at him puzzled.

"Most of the stories I tell are ones my Grans told me but they told me that one themselves."

The silence that had formed was interrupted by the sound of clapping. All around the courtyard the sound of applause could be heard ringing louder and louder until they couldn't hear each other breathe. 

Just as quickly as it had came it disappeared.

"How very touching"

An icy wind whipped up turning dustbins over and throwing tables in to windows. Glass shattered all around and screaming could now be heard spilling over the broken glass. The wind picked up the dust and sent it swirling round and round and round the little courtyard until it was higher than the buildings on either side. Green and silver smoke mingled with the dust and the sound of laughter. Cold merciless laughter.

Harry and Hermione had been walking down the street that led to the stone steps when the wind had caught up. Taking refuge in a doorway they watched the smoke creep around them and down the stairs a few feet away from where they stood. They heard the glass shatter and frightened screams fill the cold night air. 

Harry's knees bucked beneath him. His body doubled over in pain. Sliding down the wall he sat down hard on the cold floor. His breathing became ragged and shallow. He gasped trying to gain control.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione screamed terrified as the wind continued to whip around them.

All around the lights inside the buildings began to explode and glass from the windows shattered spilling in to the empty street.

Soon no light remained in Hogsmeade except for the bright green glow that was coming from the courtyard.

Harry looked at Hermione his eyes red and distant.

"He's here"

Hermione screamed. 

The teachers battled against the wind keeping them from entering Hogsmeade. No matter how hard they tried the wind just gained strength as they lost it. There was nothing they could do.

Dumbledore turned to the teachers and announced what they had all been dreading "I fear we are too late" 

They didn't give up but in their hearts they knew they had failed.

__

Wew another chapter all done go me its ma birthday gonna party like it's ma birthday lol ok enough of that just tell me what y'all thought.

OMG go see The Butterfly Effect people it's amazing! 


	6. From a dream to a nightmare

__

Disclaimer – Yey I own nothing if I did I would be living in a HUGE house with a pool and a stable for my many horses with my Ab Fab totally sexy beau Rupert Grint. Lol Rupert Grint sigh (goes off in to little dream world that focuses directly on the sexiness that is Rupert Grint)

AN – OMG how amazing is the third film. Not gonna say anything incase sum of y'all haven't seen it. If that is the case y'all should be ashamed go see it ASAP 'tis amazing. To all those who have seen it well done to you go see it again lol that's what I'm gonna do. Rupert is lush lol can y'all tell I may like him just a little? Oh well on with the story!!!!!!

"Harry what are we gonna do?" Hermione had to scream to be heard.

Harry was shaking still on the floor. He looked up at her tears streaming down his face. "I don't know if we can"

"What do you mean you don't know if we can Harry we have to" Hermione replied choking on her own tears.

Harry's hand flew to his scar as fresh pain seeped through him. "I know what we have to do Hermione we have to do the only thing left to do"

"Which is?"

"Fight!"

Scrambling to his feet they raced down the steps that led to the courtyard. Hoping they had enough in them to stop all this.

"You know you look just like your father"

Neville stood up quickly pushing the table away from him and knocking over his chair. Anger blazed in his eyes as he faced the one man who put fear in everyone's heart. Yet he wasn't afraid.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT" he screamed. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop the tears that were falling.

"It might be wise to remember who you are talking to Mr. Longbottom" Voldemort said smirking at his pathetic attempt at bravery. He could smell the fear coming from the boy. This was going to be almost boring. Almost.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKIN TO. I'M TALKIN TO THE MAN WHO RUINED MY LIFE WHO TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME WHO KILLED INOCENT PEOPLE. I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU" he screamed drawing his wand and pointing it at him.

Voldemort laughed. It sent shivers down all those who were gathered in the tiny courtyard.

"Big words for such a little boy. Not afraid of me are you. Your parents said something similar right before I pointed my wand at them. Funny if they had accepted my offer none of this would have happened I believe that's what they call irony. Oh well I wonder what they'll feel when they hear of your death. That is if they even remember who you are!"

Neville's eyes blazed "FLARESERIOUS" he yelled pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort was thrown backward hitting the wall with a loud crack.

"Now that was foolish," he said getting up.

"MAYBE BUT IT FELT GOOD"

"As will this" Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville.

"FLARESERIOUS" Neville yelled again cutting him of mid sentence as he sent him crashing through one of the only remaining windows.

"This is getting tiresome," he said once he was on his feet again.

"I'm just getting started"

Ron stood staring at Neville unsure what to do. He wanted to tell him to stop having digs as he could tell Voldemort was getting pissed off but he knew he wouldn't listen besides so far Neville was doing quite well. He didn't understand how Neville had the courage to do what he was doing. He had a feeling his anger was giving him the strength he needed.

Harry and Hermione were now in the courtyard. Panting at the bottom of the steps they tried to regain their breath. They jumped at the sound of glass shattering. Looking up they saw Neville with a face like thunder and his wand arm stretched out in front of him.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Hermione gasped when she realized what he was actually doing.

Harry looked up. "Something we should all be doing"

He started to walk over to where Neville was standing when Voldemort spotted him.

"AH 2 for 1 I see. This just got interesting. Don't worry Potter your turn will come. Very quickly"

"You know what I really hate to wait. I'm impulsive like that have to get what I want when I want it and right now I wanna finish what you started"

"I'll be the one finishing things"

"We'll see"

"Harry have you gone mad?" Hermione called after him.

"Maybe" he replied looking back briefly to smile reassuringly at her he took his place by Neville's side.

"Now where were we?" Neville asked sarcastically

"Right about here" Harry replied pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Harry doubled over dropping his wand as stabbing pains emitted all over his body. His head felt like it was about to explode. This was a familiar feeling.

Neville recognized what he had done also.

"Seems to be a favorite of yours doesn't it," he said calmly. "Don't you know any others?"

"Neville" Hermione hissed

"Shhhh" Ron said, "Let him do this he needs to do this"

"He's gonna end up dead!"

"No he's not"

"Someone is" Hermione growled

"Don't be so pessimistic" he whispered at her "If things get bad we'll step in there's more of us than there is him!"

"I suppose your right," she said slightly reassured completely forgetting her warnings.

"I know plenty. I was gonna kill you quickly. Forget that I'll show you just how many I know."

"Please do"

"Imperio" Harry shouted staggering to his feet.

"What does that do?" Ron asked turning to Hermione

"Blanks your mind" she replied "so you do what the caster wants"

"Cool. Harry make him bow at your feet didn't he do summit like that to you?"

"Ron you'll only enrage him further"

"Good"

"Yeah I think he should bow" Harry laughed as Voldemort did as he said

"Harry it doesn't last that long remember who your dealing with"

"Yes the little mudblood is right. I killed your parents Harry don't think I won't do the same to you"

Ron gasped. Pushing past Hermione he stood next to Neville.

"You've failed at that so far. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"And then there were three" he sneered

Both Ron and Neville fell to the floor as their bodies were stabbed with pain.

"Not nice is it?" he laughed

"RON" Hermione screamed

"Feeling left out Potter?"

"Not really I like special treatment"

"Cruciatus" Neville screamed.

"What does it feel like not being able to kill 3 school boys?" Ron asked seeing his chance to get his digs in "I mean firstly you cant kill a baby and that's bad enough I mean especially seen as your supposed to be all powerful and all that crap and now your getting you arse whooped by 3 6th years. Pathetic really"

Voldemort recovered quickly and threw Ron in to a wall with the slightest flicker of his wand.

"I'm getting a little bored of all this talking!" he said mock yawning as he threw both Neville and Harry into walls.

"Now I've humored you and let you use your little school boy tricks but now its time I ended this" starting towards Harry he pointed his wand and began one of the unforgivables.

Neville who was lying behind him jumped to his feet and raced towards him. Jumping on his back he made a grab for his wand. Although he missed he did manage to put Voldemort off what he was doing as he jerked himself free.

"You wanna go first be my guest"

He pointed his wand again "Avada Kedavra"

Before Harry had the chance to disarm him the spell was cast. Green light began to twist its way out of Voldemorts wand straight at Neville.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hermione screamed

Ron jumped to his feet as the light made its way to Neville's throat. Pushing him with all his strength he knocked him out the way of the light. Neville screamed as he connected with the wall he had been standing by. Scrambling to his feet he turned to see the light wind its way around Ron's throat.

"RON YOU FOOL" he yelled tears pouring down his face.

Ron's face was white and his eyes unseeing. His body was stiff as it fell to the hard cold floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry yelled anger in his voice pain in his eyes. The tears began to show he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He and Hermione had failed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Green light from three different directions, strengthened by the pain of the casters whirled like a tornado round Voldemorts body before he had time to blink.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The light intensified, whirling faster and faster.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

It swept round and round until it exploded in a mass of green sparks.

Voldemorts body lay motionless on the ground. The look of surprise would be imprinted on his face for eternity. His body was cold and his eyes open in terror. Harry had never been so pleased to see someone die.

Hermione, Neville and Harry looked at one another wands still outstretched. Their lips stung with the words they had just spoken. They had, had no choice.

The teachers who had been able to enter the village when the first Avada Kedavra had been spoken rounded the corner to the courtyard. The sight of three tear stained teenagers huddled together met their eyes.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked one of the crowd.

"They killed you-know-who that's what happened" he replied pointing at the trio "we couldn't even move. It was like we were glued to the wall"

"Dumbledore you should see this" Professor McGonagall whispered from where she was standing behind Hermione.

Standing beside her he was met with the death he had predicted. Yet not the person he had.

"Professor I think we should get the children back to school its been a very long day and they've done very well. We're all very proud of them"

"Yes we are" she agreed sadly "All 4 of them"

Wrapping an arm round both Hermione and Neville she steered them away back towards the castle the other teachers following.

Madame Pomfrey cast a spell to transport her and Ron back to school.

Harry just stood looking at the spot where his best friend and brothers body had been. He still couldn't believe it were true.

Dumbledore put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's all my fault" Neville wailed in the distance

"It wasn't"

Dumbledore looked at him questioningly.

"It wasn't Neville's fault" he whispered through his tears

"I never suspected it was" he replied

"Why Ron? What did he ever do to deserve this?" He yelled

"Harry I think we ought to be getting back to the castle. You did good today and you didn't deserve to be rewarded like this . . . "

"He saved him he died saving Neville's life"

"He was a very brave young man not many would have done what he did"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM AS IF HE'S DEAD"

"Harry I'm afraid he is dead"

Harry knew this was true he just didn't want to accept it.

"But for you he will always be alive. In your heart and in your mind. No one will forget what happened today what you did Neville Hermione and Ron did. I wish there were something I could say that would make it all better but there isn't. The pain may never go away but in time it will fade. He wouldn't want you to grieve or live your life angry. Just remember him and all the times you had things will get better. Trust me"

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be steered towards the castle. He knew Dumbledore meant well but he didn't see how things could ever be better without Ron. Inside he felt numb a feeling he didn't think he would ever be rid of.

__

OMG I can't believe I just wrote that. Considering how much I love Ron. I cried so much writing it its unbelievable please tell me what y'all thought. For Ron! It's not over yet and I swear it has a happy ending so please keep reading. Thanx 2 my Mione for helping me with some of the things I was stuck with. More to come I promise! 

__


	7. Goodbye isn't always final

__

Disclaimer – I own stuff lots of stuff just not this particular stuff although I like this stuff lots and lots I don't really own it. Although I own sum things you know what I don't own as it will be familiar to you!

AN – Well I was up writing the last chapter late last night to get away from the revision! Which I have been doing lol. Y'all proud? Lol you should be this is me people. Anyway I had lots of fun so I decided to get straight in there and write the next part. This is gonna be sad so brace yourself. I'm gonna cry so much but it has to be done. Tell we what y'all think. Thankyou lots.

Hermione sat on her bed. Legs crossed looking at the picture in her hands. Tears continued to fall silently splashing against the glass. She didn't wipe them away. Looking at Ron's face smiling up at her. Made her feel like he was still here. His arms were wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek. What she wouldn't give to have that moment back. What she wouldn't give to have him back.

"I love you Ron" she whispered "I tried to save you I really did. I'm so sorry"

__

It's never to late to relight the fire

It never stopped burning for me

The flame it never died inside of me

How is it now that I can tell you I love you?

How is it only now that it's too late?

What can I do, the love we had is torn in two

So you take the smiles from all of our years

And I'll take the tears

It's never to late to relight the fire

It never stopped burning for me

The flame it never died inside of me

Hermione sighed as the sparkling lights that she had come to know as Helena shimmered in to her Dormitory. The other girls who understood she needed time had left her alone. She'd been there for the last week. A week to the day Ron had died.

"I know I failed this is all my fault. I didn't see what was right under my nose and I lost him I'm sorry." She cried before Helena could speak.

"Hermione it's all right. Everything will be ok"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? RON'S DEAD HOW WILL THINGS EVER BE OK?"

"Trust me they will"

"I did trust you" she whispered "And now Ron's dead. I thought you were supposed to guide me you didn't help me at all you left me to get it all wrong and I did get it wrong amazingly wrong"

"I left you to find your own way Hermione. This was something you and Harry had to figure out"

"You don't understand he's dead now and you could have stopped this. You could have helped but you stopped guiding me"

"Hermione I'll never stop guiding you. Trust me there is a happy ending!"

And then she was gone.

"HOW CAN IT BE HAPPY WITHOUT RON?" she screamed to the ceiling.

Collapsing back on her bed she cried and cried and cried. Holding the picture to her heart she felt she would never be happy again.

Harry sat looking at the bed next to his. He kept thinking any moment now Ron would come bursting through the dormitory doors and jump on it. Laughing about something. A huge smile on his face. Full of life. He knew it wouldn't happen though. And he felt it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry mate" he whispered to the empty bed.

Harry looked over to Ron's chair his uniform neatly folded on it. His bag beside it books spilling on to the floor. He never would get to be the Auror he had longed to be.

"It's not fair" he whispered fresh tears welling in his eyes. "It's just not fair"

Taking his new suit from the wardrobe he began to dress for what he would remember as one of the worst days of his life.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked quietly on the dormitory door. "Are you ready?"

"Almost" came the muffled reply

"Can I come in?"

"If you like"

Harry opened the door and slowly entered the girl's dormitory.

"Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs" Hermione replied. She was sitting on her bed. Back turned to Harry looking at something in her hands.

"I remember that" Harry said coming up behind her and looking at the photo she was holding. "That was a great day"

"Yeah it was" she whispered placing the picture back on her beside table.

"Harry do you think everything's gonna be ok?"

"What you mean?"

"Well everyone says its all gonna be ok. I don't see how. Do you?"

"Not ok. Different. I don't know to be honest Hermione. I suppose we take each day as it comes"

"Together?"

"Together. I'm not losing two people close to my heart. I couldn't bear that"

Hermione smiled a watery smile.

"Hey no crying." He said wiping her tears away. She laughed.

"That's better. Ron would want us happy. And on time" he laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder he steered her out the dormitory. He had to stay strong. For both of them.

"Hermione you look really nice" Pavarti told her as she sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks" she replied "Ron said I look terrible in black" she whispered straightening the hem of her periwinkle blue dress robes. Pavarti smiled.

The teacher's table as usual was at the head of the hall. Rather than looking safe and inviting as it usually did, it looked quite frightening with all the teachers dressed in black, grim expressions covering their faces. Tears in their eyes.

Dumbledore stood up. Everyone went silent.

"I would like to stand here before you and make as if nothing has happened. But I can't a lot has happened in the last week that shall never be forgotten. And those things need crediting." He stopped to clear his throat. "As your are all aware Lord Voldemort is no longer a threat to us. And this time he really will not be coming back. Thanks to the work of four brave Hogwarts students."

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a weak smile. Hermione returned it. Neville who was sitting on Harry's other side was pale and shaking. Harry smiled at him trying to calm him down. It was no use.

"For 16 years we have tried to battle through this evil, the innocence of 4 children finally won the war. I feel you have all had to grow up far to quickly and for this I am sorry. Living in the world we once lived in required it. Now however we are free"

Applause echoed through the hall. Dumbledore held his hand up for silence.

"As we all know however Victory has it's price. And that price was the death of a beloved student and friend. Ronald Weasley. Along with Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter these 4 brave individuals fought a fight we can't even imagine. And they won. We are all so proud. Ron may not live on here but in our hearts he shall be as alive as we are. This assembly is not only to credit what he and our other 3 Gryffindor's achieved last week. But to commemorate his life."

More applause sounded through the hall as the truth finally hit everyone. Hard.

"Ron was the image of all that is a Gryffindor. He showed us time and time again the bravery he possessed. Whenever someone needed his help he was there for them. No questions asked. I ask you to raise your goblets in memory of a true hero. 4 true hero's" he added looking at each of them in turn.

The hall erupted as everyone stood, raising their goblets high and chanting "to 4 true hero's"

"It is now your turn to have your say" Dumbledore said once the noise had died down. "I want you to understand that in no way or we forgetting what the other 3 students have done. How could we? We are not saying what they did was any less important. We shall come to that later for now let us remember he that has passed. For where do our loved ones live if not in our hearts and memories? Hermione?"

Hermione got to her feet as Dumbledore sat down.

"What can I say about Ron?" she smiled "What can't I say? In fact. Ron was always there for me when I needed him. Sometimes even when I didn't. He was always there with a comforting smile and some friendly words of wisdom. Even when he was making fun of me you could see in his eyes it was all good-natured. I'm gonna miss that about him. He was always there to defend a friend. Right up until the end" she smiled at Neville who was already in tears much like her "Ron didn't think about what he was doing he just did it. He wasn't trying to be the hero so please don't think he did this to outshine us all. We know we did something amazing and it took a lot of courage. But to die to save your friend is really something special. This doesn't make much sense I know. I didn't think I'd ever find anything at school difficult but to watch your best friend die in front of you and then have to talk about everything he did that was special to you is really hard"

She cleared her throat she was beginning to choke on her words.

"There really is too many things to mention. We had so many good times together. And he did so much for not just me but many of you sitting around me also. Any one who spoke to Ron knew how special he was I just wish you could of all known him like I did. Ron I'm going to miss you so much. I'll never forget you. You made me smile when I felt like crying. You were a friend who I love dearly. Be happy where ever you are I know your watching over us."

Hermione sat down as the students applauded.

Harry smiled at her as he stood up.

"Ron was my best friend. And like a brother to me. He was the family I'd never had. I always considered myself more a Weasley than a Potter. Thankyou for giving that to me mate. Ron was the kinda guy you could depend on. He wouldn't let you down. He was always there to fight the battles of those who couldn't fight their own. He was a great guy. And I'm sure you all know that. Ron always knew how to make the best out of a situation and his sense of humor cheered us all at least once. You'll never be forgotten mate. Weasley you really are our King"

Harry sat himself down as Neville stood.

"Ron was always there to defend me. Whenever I needed him he'd come running I found a friend in him when I needed it most. I'm so glad I knew him. He wasn't like other people he'd smile when there was nothing to smile about making you want to smile to. He saved my life and I'll live it for the both of us making the most out of it like he'd want"

Dean's turn to stand.

"Ron was a great laugh and amazing to be around. He helped me through a lot of things without being asked. He was there to help anyone who needed him. And would listen when no one else would. Gryffindor won't be the same without you Ron"

"I'm gonna Miss Ron's adamancy that football isn't a real sport. He and Dean kept us entertained for hours with their Quidditch football arguments and which were better. He brought a smile to the saddest face and won't be forgotten easily. May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead. I know that's where you are watching over us all laughing that we have end of year exams. May the luck of the Irish be with you forever"

Seamus re took his seat.

"What can I say that hasn't already been said? Ron was a great guy and we all know it. Things shouldn't have ended like this. It's not fair. Ron wouldn't want us to be upset so we should remember the good times. Like when he was requested to make a chart for divination and he predicted his death for every day of the month. He thought it was hilarious we all did at the time. Things never turn out how you think they will. Stay safe Ron we'll all be together again someday"

Pavarti sat down and Lavender stood.

"Gryffindor is like a family. Working together making sure everyone is safe and happy. Ron was an important member of this family and we're gonna miss him so much. We won't forget you Ron."

"Ron was a great friend to me. Although not many of you would have known this he was there for me when I needed him. This wasn't in the plans we had for the future. We were gonna become Aurors and rid the world evil." Draco smiled to himself "I guess he kinda beat me to it. Ron helped me in many ways. And I'll never forget him."

Many more students stood and told everyone what Ron had meant to them. He had touched many people in many ways. After the last student took their seat the teachers told what he had meant to them. They all spoke of his how trouble seemed to follow him around and how his sense of humor made even the dullest lesson enjoyable. When they were done Ginny stood.

"Out of all my brothers I was closest to Ron. He was there for me whenever I needed him and he did whatever he could to protect me. I often thought he was trying to keep me a little girl forever like he couldn't see me any older than 8 years old. But I knew deep down he just wanted to be the best big brother he could and he was. He was someone I could talk to about anything and know he wouldn't judge me. He made me feel better about things. I know that you all meant a lot to him. He felt like he belonged here. At home our other brothers were always outshining him but here he was Ron. Not just Bill or any other Weasley's brother. This place meant a lot to him. He made the best friends ever here and you were all special to him. I was so scared to come here but Ron made it bearable. I can't imagine walking down the corridors and not bumping in to him. Home life and school life won't be the same without him. But he'd be happy to know he meant as much to all of you as you did to him. I love you so much Ron and I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my dreams, my memories and my heart. I know your watching over me. Thankyou for being my brother. I'm gonna miss you so much."

She sat down tears flooding her vision. She'd had more to say but getting it out was too difficult she just hoped Ron knew how much she'd loved him. Still loved him.

Everyone took a moment to think of what Ron meant to them and then they ate. It was the quietest feast they'd had in a long time. Afterwards they made their way to the dormitories, they hadn't done much yet they were completely worn out.

As Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs a funny feeling came over her.

"What you doing Hermione?" Harry asked

"Just thinking that it's just me and you now. Ron will never walk up these stairs again"

Harry nodded and began to walk up the stairs.

Hermione's vision went blurry as she followed him. Lifting her foot she missed the stair and began to tumble back down them.

Harry turned to see her falling.

"HERMIONE" he yelled as she headed towards the place where the staircase had been before it had moved.

As she fell images off what had happened in the last week flashed before her eyes. She saw the assembly she had just come from. With everyone crying and giving their speeches. She saw herself sitting on her bed Harry comforting her. She saw Helena's visit. She saw Mrs. Weasley sob as they took her son's lifeless body away. She saw them kill Voldemort. She saw Ron jump in front of Neville. She saw her and Harry make their way to Hogwarts. And then she was back at the foot of the staircase looking at Helena.

"What's going on? Am I dead?"

"No Hermione you are very much alive. I told you I never stopped guiding you"

"I don't understand"

"The last week you experienced hasn't happened yet. It was a vision of what will happen if you don't stop it"

"I couldn't stop it then why will this time be any different?"

"Because Hermione you know what is it to come"

And then she was gone again in a twinkling of stars.

"Hey wait. I still need your help"

"_Trust the Voice within Hermione_"

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE?"

Hermione was startled out of her dream. "What? What is it?"

"Who were you talking to? And what's going on why are we back here?"

"You remember everything that happened?"

"It was a little hard to forget Hermione it's just happened"

Hermione grinned and threw her arms round his neck. "No Harry it hasn't the last week hasn't happened"

Letting go of him she looked at her watch. "We wait here for another 10mins but Ron leaves with Neville meaning that right now he must still be in the Dormitory" she screamed and ran up the stairs

"Hermione I don't understand. He died"

She turned to face him "No Harry if we don't change things he dies. We've been given the chance to change things. The chance to save Ron"

Harry grinned and ran up the stairs after her. "So it was all a dream?"

"More like a taste of the future"

Harry continued to grin as he and Hermione ran as fast as they could to the common room. Thanking whoever it was who was responsible for this. It had been a rotten lesson but if it meant saving Ron he didn't care.

__

AN – wey another chapter completed I told you it was gonna get better. Lol. Hope it was as good to read as it was to write. More to come so keep reading! I love Ron lol how could you think he'd ever stay dead? Silly ppl!


	8. The truth

__

Disclaimer – I own some stuff and the stuff I do own makes me smile as it means I own something lol however without the stuff I don't own there would be no stuff I own as it was thought up because of the stuff I don't own. So yey that I own something but what you recognize I don't own. Make sense? Good!

AN – lol sorry bout that had the urge to confuse ppl including myself. Wey! I succeeded. Ok anyway yey lol all rhymed. FOCOUS! Sigh Sorry I'm in one of those moods I just ate a pop tart that may be the reason lol. OK we're on to the 8th chapter now woohoo I'm so pleased. It's going great and I'm glad y'all are enjoying it still. So here you go read on.

Hermione raced up the stairs taking them two at a time desperate to get there as soon as she possibly could. Harry was close behind her just as desperate.

They turned the corner and yelled the password to the fat lady. Who was most annoyed at the noise as her and some of her friends from other paintings were enjoying a nice relaxing, QUIET, yoga session.

She looked at them with a dreamy yet angry expression on her face. "You're far to tense" she scolded them "you need to learn how to relax"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME" Hermione yelled at her impatiently

"Erm we're late for our own yoga session" Harry improvised "Exam stress and stuff. You know?"

"AH yes why didn't you say so come along come along" she said swinging open to allow them entrance "And don't forget your breathing exercises they are very important" she added as an afterthought.

"RON" Hermione yelled as soon as she was through and standing in the common room.

"RON WHERE ARE YOU MATE?"

"RON? RON? RON?" Hermione raced up the stairs to see if he was up on the landing or talking to one of the girls. He wasn't.

"Harry what are we gonna do we've missed him"

"Hermione relax. Breathe. Breathing is good"

"RON WON'T BE BREATHING SOON IF WE DON'T HURRY UP," she yelled. She didn't mean to get angry with Harry but she was getting frustrated. Time was running out.

"I'll what?" Ron asked peering over the side of the common room sofa. He'd been sitting right back so Hermione hadn't been able to see him as she'd made her way down the stairs.

"You'll erm . . . well what I meant was . . . you see it's like this" Hermione faltered. She'd had everything she wanted to say pre planned in her mind but now she had to say it, it was gone.

"Ron there's something we need to tell you" Harry said sitting down next to him.

"It's really important," Hermione said sitting down on his other side glad that Harry had taken charge.

"You may have noticed that me and Hermione haven't really been around much lately and when we have been well we've been kinda distracted"

Ron raised his eyebrows at him "You have? You don't say," he said sarcastically

"Well we had a really good reason for it" Hermione said stepping in.

"And I just can't wait to hear it" Ron said getting up "Later. Right now Neville's waiting for me in the entrance hall. You know that little Hogsmeade visit is today. I guess you've had to much on your mind to remember something I've said to you though"

He made his way to the portrait hole.

"Ron this is important" Harry called after him

He didn't turn round.

"Ron please just listen to us we need to talk to you"

He kept walking.

"Ron you're being unfair we have something really important to tell you and your not listening"

Ron stopped. Hermione sighed relieved.

"I'm being unfair? I'm the unfair one? Coz you know the way I see it it's the other way round. I know what your gonna say and frankly I'm uninterested. I mean did you think I wasn't gonna figure it out for myself? You're off together alone for days at a time and any spare time in between. You sit together whispering at the back of the classrooms about something you clearly don't want me to know. The rare times you were with me you were distracted completely and whispered things when you thought I wasn't listening. I know the deal so save it."

"Ron we're really sorry mate but can't we just explain? We thought we were being careful we didn't want you to find out this way. Well we didn't really want you to find out at all to be honest"

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN GONNA TELL ME?" Ron yelled

"We we're hoping we wouldn't have to" Hermione whispered.

"I don't believe you two" Ron said shocked.

"Ron its not like we planned this"

"Oh rite it just happened I suppose. Well you didn't wanna tell me so don't I'm going."

He carried on walking towards the portrait hole.

"Ron you can't still be set on going to Hogsmeade after what we just . . . didn't talk about" Hermione said.

"And why not?" he asked he was at the portrait hole now and about to go through it when Hermione lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY NOT? RONALD WEASLEY I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GO OFF KNOWING YOUR GONNA DIE FOR THE SAKE OFF ONE MEESLEY HOGSMEADE VISIT!"

Ron turned around again. "Excuse me?"

"I agree mate. I'm not gonna let you go walking off in to danger either"

"What do you mean knowing I was gonna die?"

"Ron don't play dumb it really doesn't suit you" Hermione growled at him

"I'm not what are you talking about?" They both looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "Someone better start explaining"

"Ron we just talked about this." Hermione sighed

"Were we having the same conversation then coz all I recall from that is you guys finally coming clean about your feelings for each other"

"See thank you I knew we . . . WHAT?" Hermione had begun her 'see I was right and you were wrong' reply when she realized what he had said.

"Our what?" Harry asked just as surprised at the conversation they had apparently been having.

"You two you were saying about how you were always off alone together and everything I thought you were telling me you were like together or something" Ron's face was rapidly going as red as his hair.

"Ron you fool" Harry laughed "Me and Hermione. No chance."

"Yeah Ron come on . . . Hey what do you mean no chance?" Hermione asked turning on Harry.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry said laughing again "but you're not my type and anyway will you focus?"

Hermione turned to face Ron again "Why would you think me and Harry were anything but friends I mean you can't have those kind of feelings for friends"

"Yes you can" he whispered more to himself than anyone else. "I dunno that's just the impression I got I mean everything you did was so secretive and together I thought if it was anything else I'd be involved"

"Ron you were involved. More than you know"

Ron looked at her sitting back down on the sofa. "What did you mean I'm gonna die?"

"Ron I'm really sorry but you know when I was reading about guiding lights?"

Ron nodded in comprehension.

"Well it was coz I met mine. I told you they only come to you when something terrible has happened or is about to happen that isn't supposed to. Well that thing involved you"

"Ron we both had warnings that something terrible was gonna happen to you so we were doing research in to everyone in the school to see if anything weird was in the documents and we found out about you and Malfoy being friends"

"And it was taking far to long so we decided to stick with you was the best way to protect you but then you went to Hogsmeade without us"

"I haven't even left yet" Ron said he had been listening intently as the story was passed from Harry to Hermione as they took it in turns to tell it and was quite confused by the last part.

"We were sent in to the future," Hermione said as if it were obvious.

"And you and Neville were attacked by Voldemort" Harry continued ignoring Ron's shudder as he said 'the name' "and there was this big fight kinda thing with me you and Neville against Voldemort and then he went to kill Neville and you jumped in front of him and saved him"

"You died Ron" Hermione finished tears rolling down her cheeks at the memory of it "You died saving Neville's life"

Ron sat in shocked silence. After a minute or so he jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed to the portrait hole.

"RON WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Hermione yelled shocked that he would even consider still going after all that they had told him. "Don't you believe us?"

Ron turned again at the portrait hole "Yes I believe you but Neville's still gone to Hogsmeade" he replied.

"I thought you told him to wait" Harry said

"I did but I said if I wasn't down by the time Dean and Seamus left that he should go with them and I would catch up"

"Ron if you leave you'll die" Hermione said pleading with him to stay.

"If I don't Neville will" and with that he was gone racing down the stairs after Neville.

"Harry what do we do. He'll die"

"We need to get him to stay"

"HOW?"

"_But I'm not in any pain now - my life is finally on track, I'm in no immediate danger I have the best friends ever and . . . "_

" . . . You're in love with one of them" Helena finished.

"But I'm not in any pain over it" she said defensively

"Yet"

Hermione rushed for the portrait hole and down the stairs after Ron.

"Hermione?" Harry was confused but followed her anyway. The look in her eyes had told him she had a plan.

Ron was running out the entrance as they made their way after him.

Hermione stopped knowing she wouldn't catch him and shouted. "RON I LOVE YOU"

"Hermione?" Ron was just as shocked as Harry he turned to look at her. She ran down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of him.

"You heard me Weasley." She smiled "I love you"

Ron looked at her the expression of shock was replaced with pure happiness.

"Can I have that in writing?" he asked

Hermione rolled her eyes. Placing her hand behind his head she pulled him in for a kiss. Harry who'd been right behind her turned round smiling to himself.

"Its about time" he whispered to himself.

Ron pulled away his eyes gleaming. He was so happy. Then his smile faded.

"Bond doesn't get the girl till the end of the movie" he said and rushed out the door

"What's he talking about?" Hermione asked turning on Harry she was sure her plan was going to work.

"I have no idea" he shrugged. _'Why did I let Ron watch the Bond movie marathon with me?' _he asked himself

"RON MATE" he yelled out the door. Ron was already speeding his way to Hogsmeade.

"DON'T TRY AND TALK ME OUT OF THIS IF SAVING NEVILLE IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO I HAVE TO DO IT!"

"WE UNDERSTAND" Harry yelled back

"We do?" Hermione asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes we do" he replied "WER'E COMING WITH YOU" he yelled at Ron. Ron smiled and nodded and the three of them ran their way to Hogsmeade.

Ron hoping he wasn't too late.

Harry hoping he'd made the right decision.

Hermione hoping things would play out differently.

They were walking directly in to danger. They all hoped they'd walk back out.

__

AN – taaaa daaaaa another chapter up. Wew. Yey Ron the hero he's so brave lol sigh. And yey Ron Hermione kissing how sweet. More of that to come! Tell me what y'all though I'm never sure how well the stuff works lol so if ya like it let me know. Thank you lots.


	9. Fight or Flight or maybe a bit of both

__

Disclaimer – A pointless beginning to a piece of Fic to let people know that you do not own the basis of the Fic. Which is really implied in the title Fanfic and even if I was J.K, which you know I am not, would I really be posting things on Fanfic? No I would be spending my masses of cash and maybe just maybe writing the next book. Lol book 6 is that wishful thinking? Hopefully it will be out soon. Meaning anytime in the next few years.

AN – Chapter 9 wew I'm so proud. Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope your still enjoying it. That's all I have to say I'm really quite surprised. Oh that and the fact that my G.C.S.E.'s are almost over only 3 left too do. Yey then bring on the summer. This Fic has really helped me through them in a weird way. It was my escape when I'd had enough revision. So here's the next chapter.

The trio ran through the streets anxious to get to the courtyard. As they ran the sun began to disappear behind the moon. Time was running out. They had to make it in to Hogsmeade before the sun disappeared completely. They knew if they didn't they'd be unable to get inside. But if they were inside the spell that seemed to freeze people in their place didn't work on them. They'd be able to help Neville. They weren't sure how exactly but Ron had a plan. It was his turn to keep a secret.

__

History is being rewritten.

They will succeed.

Dumbledore smiled at the new prophecy. He had faith in his students. He knew they would live it through.

"It would appear that they in fact do not require our assistance"

"But Professor you said they were going up against you-know-who. Surely they will need our help"

"There was a time when I thought this to be true. But now I feel we ought to let them face this alone" he handed her the new prophecy "and have faith that they will do well. They are very intelligent young adults Minerva. They will be fine."

McGonagall read the prophecy. She sighed in relief. "Yes Professor. I believe you are right"

Ron raced through the town desperately searching for Neville. They had made it just in time the sun was now completely covered by the moon and the entrance had been sealed. No one was entering Hogsmeade and whether they left it alive was all down to Rons plan.

"Where is he?" Ron panted coming to a stand still in the middle of the street. He waited for Harry and Hermione to catch up.

"How are we gonna find him? He could be anywhere" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione hoping they had the answers.

Hermione looked taken a-back. Neville being hard to find had never crossed her mind.

It was Harry who had the answer.

"We retrace our steps. It's just like with the time turner when we were in third year. Hermione what time is it?"

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. It had been a present from Ron and Harry for her fourteenth birthday. Not only did it tell the time in any country without having to be adjusted it also required no batteries, glowed in the dark, gave the date and weather conditions and had a built in compass. Yet it was still small and light shaped to look like a book. Perfect for Hermione.

"It's four" she replied

"Ron where were you at four?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment then his expression changed to that of frustration.

"I haven't been here before remember. This is my first time"

"Damn it" Harry cursed. Clearly he hadn't remembered

"But it isn't ours" Hermione whispered turning to Harry "Where were we at four?" she asked

"Erm . . ."

Ron rubbed his arms as Harry stood thinking an icy wind had picked up chilling him to the bone. Hermione had also noticed the wind and was shivering violently. Ron put his arms around her, holding her close in an attempt to keep her warm. Harry was shaking uncontrollably from the cold. His thoughts seemed to freeze he couldn't think. Where had they been?

Suddenly the sound of laughter filled the streets. Cold merciless laughter that sounded all too familiar to Harry.

"The courtyard" he yelled heading for the steps that led down to it. Ron and Hermione followed.

As they ran dust swirled around their feet. It swirled higher and higher mixed with green and silvery smoke. Soon it was higher than the rooftops that surrounded them.

Glass could be heard shattering all around them and screams rang in their ears.

From the top of the staircase they were able to look directly down in to the courtyard. The dust that had been spiraling stopped as quickly as it had begun but the air was tinged silver and green from the smoke that had accompanied Voldemorts entrance.

Dustbins, tables and chairs lay scattered everywhere. Glass littered the streets. Few windows remained.

In the middle of the courtyard stood Neville wand hand outstretched.

"Now that was foolish" Voldemort said once he had peeled himself from the wall Neville's spell had thrown him against.

"MAYBE BUT IT FELT GOOD" he replied

"Is he mad?" Ron asked running down the stairs after Harry

"No. Just pissed"

"As will this" Voldemort replied pointing his wand at Neville.

"FLARESERIOUS" Neville yelled for the second time cutting him off mid sentence.

Voldemort crashed into one of the remaining windows.

"This is getting tiresome," he said once he was on his feet again.

"WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED" Ron yelled. They had reached the bottom of the stairs and he was now ready to put his plan in to action.

Neville grinned at Ron.

Dean and Seamus applauded

The crowd looked on nervously. Frozen to the spot where they were standing they could do no more than wait and hope for the best. Dean and Seamus appeared to be the only ones able to move anything.

Voldemort smirked. "Need your friends to fight your battles for you Mr. Longbottom. How very disappointing"

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he detected a hint of panic in Voldemorts voice.

"It's not just his battle though is it" Hermione remarked taking up the position Ron had given her

"It's all of ours" Harry said taking up his own

Ron whispered something in Nevilles ear while Voldemorts attention was on Harry and Hermione. He then took up his own position.

They all turned to face Voldemort.

"AND WE WILL WIN" Neville yelled

They drew their wands

"This is going to be almost entertaining" Voldemort laughed

Throwing up his arms the four students were thrown in to the walls surrounding them.

"Almost"

Harry scrambled to his feet grabbing his wand and pointing it at Voldemort

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" he yelled

Voldemort laughed as his legs locked tightly beneath him.

"Do you really think that will help you?"

"JISENDIO" Ron cried knocking his feet out from under him.

Hermione looked around her this was all too easy. Why wasn't he putting up more of a fight? He was supposed to be the most feared man in the whole of the wizarding community. Why wasn't he showing it?

Harry doubled over as stabbing pains emitted all over his body. This was a familiar feeling.

Neville also recognized what he had done.

"Seems to be a favorite of yours doesn't it," he said calmly

Voldemort laughed. Raising himself from the floor he floated inches from the ground. His arms held out he was encircled by green smoke. The wind that had died down picked up again circling higher and higher like before. He turned to face Harry.

"Been missing your parents Potter? I think it's time you were reunited"

Pointing his wand at Harry he yelled "TRESENDIO"

Harry felt his feet leave the ground. He looked around panicking as he floated upwards. He turned to face Voldemort. This hadn't happened the first time they'd done this. How could he fight someone when he was in the air? Still he floated upwards till he was higher than the buildings rooftops. This couldn't be good.

"Harry what the hell is going on?" Ron yelled at him. He was also now in the air. So it appeared were Neville and Hermione and for some reason Dean and Seamus.

"He's gonna let us go" Dean yelled

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"Harry have you seen how high up we are? Using a spell to kill us would be the quick way of doing things by dropping us from this high up we get a slower death" Seamus replied

"That's horrible" Hermione cried tears streaming down her face. They had been sent back to help Ron not kill off most of Gryffindor 6th year.

"This isn't over" Ron called to them all

"Oh but I think it is Mr. Weasley" Voldemorts voice could be heard echoing all around them "I think it is"

Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach. When she had reached where Voldemort wanted her to be she had felt like she was standing on something now however she felt that was gone.

She screamed as she plummeted back down to earth.

"NOW HERMIONE" Ron yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA" she yelled pointing her wand at Voldemorts still floating figure.

The words had barely left her mouth when her body hit the ground.

"NOW" Ron yelled

The 5 boys pointed their wands at Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA" they yelled together

To their surprise the green light that usually accompanied this unforgivable was red and gold as it shot out of each of their wands circling him from different directions. The light wound its way around his body squeezing him tighter and tighter. He screamed a high shrill scream shattering any remaining glass. Ron thought his ears might explode. Harry felt the strength of Godric Gryffindor flow out of each of them aiding them with their spell. Still it wound its way around The Dark Lords body. Squeezing his throat and shooting through his open mouth.

He made a strange sort of choking sound the light swirled around him faster and faster before exploding into a mass of red and gold sparks. Gryffindor had triumphed.

Voldemorts lifeless body fell to the ground.

The boys yelled in delight. They had succeeded they couldn't believe it. Their celebrations didn't last long however as they felt their bodies being pulled towards the ground at high speed.

__

AN – Ok there we have it chapter 9 I think it's quite good but it'd be fab 2 hear what y'all thought. I wasn't sure if I made it exciting enough I wanted to make out that Voldemort isn't really as hard to fight as everyone makes out. Like yes he's evil and everything but take away his mates and he's not really up to much. Lol but still give a good fight. Does that make much sense? Well let me know what you thought. It isn't over yet. 

__


	10. Screaming in the night

__

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar belongs to me.

AN – WOW chapter 10. I'm so impressed with myself lol. Thanx to all those who have been reviewing and to answer one reviewers question Ron and Hermione got on to the subject of guiding lights as she was reading about them and he read it over her shoulder lol as you do. Anyway thanks a million to all of y'all who review my story I really do appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's chapter 10. In celebration of no more exams lol now all I have 2 dread is my results.

Harry looked around him. Everything was unfamiliar to him. Where was he? He wasn't at the Dursleys or at Hogwarts. In fact he was pretty sure he hadn't been to this place in a very long time. A hint of recognition passed through him. He'd forgotten this place a long time ago. Along with the ghosts of his past.

He sat up and tried to stand but found he couldn't. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead. But then again what did death feel like? He'd never experienced it before so how would he recognise it?

He looked about for Ron and Hermione if he was dead surely they were to. The last thing he remembered was cheering in mid air. Why had he been in mid air? He along with 5 other 6th year Gryffindor students had defeated the Dark Lord. Or Lord Voldemort as he was more commonly known. Their celebrations were short lived however as, as soon as Voldemorts lifeless body had hit the ground they had also been pulled towards it at neck breaking speed. He probably was dead. Now he thought about it.

He began to cry. He didn't want to be dead. He wanted to be alive and back at Hogwarts with his friends playing Quidditch and going to lessons. What did you do when you were dead? He was pretty sure you didn't play Quidditch.

He was crying so much that he didn't hear someone enter the room he was sitting in.

"There, there" came the soft gentle voice that accompanied the person who was now standing over him.

He looked up but before he could get a good look at the person he felt himself being lifted into her arms.

__

Wait a minute I'm 16 years old and yes I may be skinny but I'm not this bloody light how can she lift me up? Harry was becoming more and more confused

"Shhhhhhhh. Everything's gonna be ok sweetie. I promise"

He felt himself being rocked gently. He felt safe, he felt warm, and he felt loved. Death wasn't so bad after all. She said it would be ok, he believed her.

He felt his eyes getting heavy. Sleep threatened to claim him.

__

Must stay awake he thought to himself _must . . . not sleep . . . find out where . . . I am?_

It was useless the gentle swaying and the soothing words were enough to send anyone to sleep. His eyes closed and his breathing softened.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

Harrys eyes flew open where had he heard those words before?

"How did he find us?" Lily asked her voice quivering with panic

"Peter" James snarled "GO LILY"

Harrys father left the room. That's where he was his bedroom. It was all so familiar now why hadn't he realised sooner. He was in his bedroom in his first house in Godrics Hollow where he had lived with his parents before they had been murdered.

Harry heard the crashing and fumbling from the next room as Voldemort and his father fought.

__

I don't want to be here he thought to himself _I don't want to hear them die_

The high pitched laughter that haunted Harrys dreams filled his bedroom as the door flew open.

Lily had placed Harry back in his crib while she had opened the window. Ready to make their escape. She rushed back and stood in front of the cradle shielding him from sight.

Harry couldn't see what was going on but he heard everything.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry" he heard his mother pleading for his life to be spared

"Stand aside you silly girl . . . stand aside, now . . . "

Yet still she pleaded to save him. Harry couldn't bear it wasn't it enough that he had to hear his parents death in his nightmares why did he have to witness it as well. He knew he had once before but he was so young then he couldn't remember. Now although he was in his year old body he still had his sixteen-year-old mind. This he would remember.

"Not Harry! Please . . . Have mercy . . . have mercy . . . "

The shrill laughter filled his little bedroom. There was no escaping it. He tried to block it out. He couldn't.

"Not Harry, please no take me kill me instead - " He heard the tears choking his mothers words. He heard Voldemort laugh.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "

Harrys eyes were filled with a blinding green light. He heard his mother scream in pain he watched as her body fell to the floor. He began to cry again. He was so angry he didn't want to cry he wanted to kill but in his baby state all he could do was cry.

"There, there" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Harry. He had spoke the same words his mother had but they were far from comforting. He was mocking him. "This wont take long" he smiled

Harry heard the spell leave Voldemorts lips he saw the green light explode from the tip of his wand he felt it touch his skin. He cried out in pain. He heard screaming again. It wasn't his own. He saw the light bounce off his skin and hit back at its caster. Harry closed his eyes this was all too much for him he began to scream.

"Harry"

He was still hearing her voice. Why? He had just watched her die for the second time in his life. Heard it for, well he didn't really know it had been so often, why was he still being tormented. He continued to scream.

"Harry . . . Harry . . . It's time you woke up sweetie. You're just having a nightmare. It's ok. Everything's ok now . . . I promise"

Harry opened his eyes

__

AN – I told y'all it wasn't over. There is so much more to come. I was gonna add more to this chapter but then I thought of making them separate instead. So yey me lol. Well let me know what y'all thought. Thank you lots.

__


	11. For the family

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar is mine. Y'all know the drill. __

AN – Wey chapter 11 lol do I say that at the beginning of every chapter? Oh well. It's here and that's all that counts. Thanx to all those who reviewed.

"You can't leave"

"I have to"

"No you don't stay here with your family, where you belong!"

"I wish I could Sheila I really do but I can't"

Dean stirred. He felt a hand stroke his hair.

"Look at him. How can you leave him, your son? How can you leave Dean"

"Sheila I don't want to leave you and I certainly don't want to leave Dean but if it's the only way of keeping you safe then it's what I have to do"

Dean opened his eyes. Unlike Harry, Dean immediately knew where he was. He was at home with his mother and father. The night his father left them for good.

Dean couldn't remember his father leaving and he had never been told the story. He had asked, once or twice when he was younger but had caught on quickly that it was a touchy subject with his mother and had never asked again. All he knew was that when he was barely a year old his father had walked out the front door and never returned.

Why was he here? He had no idea. The last thing he remembered was falling towards the ground and hitting it hard. He had bin in mid air quite high up along with his friends and housemates they hadn't thought about what would happen when they killed Voldemort. He guessed they had assumed they'd be left in mid air and someone would have to use a counter curse to let them down. Apparently not. As soon as the caster died so did the curse.

He looked around him. He was laid in his mothers' arms. Ordinarily he would have found this quite strange but weirder things had happened to him. He figured that considering this was the night his father left he was the age he had been when he did. Only he had all his 16-year-old memories. It was quite confusing really.

He continued to look round his eyes fell on his father. He had only ever seen a picture of him. His mother had removed all the ones that had been hanging around the walls and sitting on the mantle after he had left and hidden them somewhere. Dean had found one in her bedside table drawer when he had been looking for his birthday present.

This was the only time he had seen him in the flesh. That he could remember of course.

The picture he had seen showed his father, whom Dean resembled considerably; with his arm around his mother she was smiling and in her arms was a baby Dean. It had been taken not long after his birth. His father was looking down at him. Pride shining through his eyes.

The only thing he knew about his father was that he loved him. His mother had told him so when he had asked why he had left the first time.

All you need to know is that you meant the world to your daddy. He loved you very much.

If he had loved him so much where had he been all his life? Why had he left?

Dean looked at his father taking everything in. When his mother spoke again. Dean detected the panic and pleading in her voice.  
  
"Please Robert you can't leave us. We need you. Dean needs you."   
  
_Dean doesn't need him_ he thought to himself as he had difficulty saying it _Dean did just fine without him thank you very much._  
  
Dean didn't know where the hostility was coming from. All his life he had wished his father would walk back into his life. Now he was here he found himself full of anger. His father seemed like he genuinely didn't want to leave. He appeared to really love his mother and when he found himself taken from his mothers' arms and held in those of his father, he saw how much pain this was causing him.

Sowhy didn't he just stay?

"Dean your gonna grow up in a house full of love and security. Your gonna be a very talented wizard and I'm gonna be so proud of you. I wish I could stay I really do but I have to keep you safe. This is the only way I can think of"

Dean felt the tears forming in his eyes and watched them trickle down his fathers cheeks.

Wait a minute did he say wizard? 

"Robert we can go in to hiding like Lily and James Potter. James doesn't think leaving will save Harry so why do you think it will save Dean?"

Lily . . . James . . . Harry . . . what did the Potters have to do with his father leaving?  
  
Dean was getting confused he hadn't found out he was a wizard until he was 11 and due to start Hogwarts. He'd came down to breakfast one morning to find a letter addressed to himself on the kitchen table by his breakfast. His mother was making a cup of tea. He opened it and found the acceptance letter showing it to his mother she had smiled and nodded.  
  
Why hadn't he thought this was strange earlier? Why had his mother smiled and nodded? Surely she wouldn't have believed it to be true and just taken it for a joke. His mother was a muggle.

And how did they know Lily and James Potter? They were wizards who lived in the wizarding world. Something wasn't quite right. His father said he was going to make him proud by becoming a talented wizard.

His father was a wizard.

But what was he protecting him from?

Then it dawned on him. Voldemort. Who else?

"Sheila you-know-who isn't after Dean he is after Harry. That is why the Potters have gone in to hiding. And we could but I don't want Dean to grow up looking over his shoulder wondering where you-know-is and if he's going to attack. I don't want him to be worried that the kid he hangs out with at school could be on you-know-whos side. I don't want him not to be able to trust anyone. Sheila I want him to have a happy and safe childhood. He can't have that until this is all over."

"But when will this all be over?" Deans mother whispered

"Soon. I promise. Our side is getting stronger and stronger we'll be able to beat him back and I'll be home before you know it.

He drew his wife in close. It reminded Dean of the photo in his mothers draw only he was in his Fathers arms.

His father let his wife go and held his son close. "I love you Dean" he whispered pressing Dean's face against his own. "I'll always love you. I'll miss you. But I'll be home soon don't you worry. Make daddy proud Dean" he kissed his cheek and laid him down in his cradle.  
  
Dean sat himself up and watched as his father held his mother tightly. He knew he didn't want to let go but after a few minutes he had to. As they pulled apart Dean could see tears in each of their eyes.   
  
"Stay safe Robert" his mother whispered  
  
"I'll try," he said smiling down at her. He leant in and kissed her. Pulling away again he picked up a bag that was lying on the sofa.

"Don't worry. I'll be home soon"

__

He keeps saying that. Dean thought to himself _why wasn't he? _  
  
"I've denied Voldemort this long and I'll keep denying him till we win"   
  
Dean watched as his Mother and Father walked towards the door. He watched them hug one last time and then he was gone.

His mother waved sadly then closed the door reluctantly, to keep out the cold night air.

"He'll be ok Dean," she said coming to stand over his cradle. "He's doing this for us. You'll understand when you're older. You're daddy had to go into hiding so Voldemort wouldn't find us. He'll be . . . "

But what he'd be Dean didn't find out as just as the words had left his mothers lips there was a loud crash outside.

Deans mothers head jerked upwards as bright green light lit up the dimly lit sitting room.

Loud merciless laughter filled the sitting room. Dean was sure he had heard it before. There was a deafening explosion and a spine-chilling scream. Then silence.   
  
"No" his mother whispered "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
  
Dean watched as she ran from the sitting room. He felt the icy wind seep through, after she wrenched the door open and heard her heartbreaking scream once she was outside.  
  
What was going on? Dean heard his mothers sobbing  
  
"Some one call the police. And an Ambulance." He heard his neighbour shouting instructions to some one. They must of come to see what all the noise was about.

"Who would do such a thing Sheila?"

"Voldemort" he heard his mother choke out the words he heard his mothers wailing.

Make it stop he thought trying to block out the noise _make the pain go away_

Dean felt like a part of him was missing. What was going on? He began to cry.

He cried and cried and cried. He heard the sound of sirens and saw them flashing as they came to a halt outside his house.

"Mummy" he wailed

"You stay here and talk to the police Marty. I'll take Sheila inside and see to Dean" he heard his neighbour say to her husband

"ROBERT" he heard his mother yell.

Everything clicked in to place. Deans father had left because Voldemort was after him. He left to protect his family. His father was a wizard. He promised he'd be back but never did return because no more than 5 minutes out his front door he was met with a green light and a laugh that made his blood run cold. Meaning only one thing.

Deans father was dead. Murdered. By the man he was trying to save his family from.

Dean cried louder as his neighbour laid his mother on the sofa. He cried louder still when she picked him up and tried to soothe him.

"Daddy" he cried

"Shhhh Dean it's ok" his neighbour tried to reassure him.

"Daaaaady" but Dean knew things weren't ok Voldemort had taken his father away from him.

He continued to cry out.

"Dad" he yelled for everyone to hear.

"Dean wake up son"

"DAD"

"Dean your ok wake up"

"DAD"

"Dean I'm home now"

Dean opened his eyes

AN – Another chapter complete. Wey. Let me know what you thought. You're opinions mean a lot to me lol they help so much. Deans parents names were never mentioned so like Hermiones I had to make em up. I'll be doing that a lot. Just so you know. Well until next time. Make sure you review.


	12. Floo Powder

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar is mine

AN – Yey thanks for all your reviews ppl much appreciated. I was quite scared by one I was gonna have this chapter as Rons but then changed it to Nevilles and you guessed it would be Nevilles. Very spooky. Or maybe I'm just predictable. Hopefully you're just an undercover agent whos job it is to spot things like this lol. It could happen. Well maybe . . . getting on with things that are relevant. Sorry if the baby chapters are getting annoying or summit like that but they explain the ending and I like em lol so read em and be happy . . . please. Ok enough talking I'm all alone at home and have no one to talk to so I blabbered on here for a bit lol thus explaining the incoherent nonsense. So on with the story.

Neville awoke to a loud banging noise.

He sat up. "I'll get it" he mumbled sleepily. Rubbing his eyes and stretching he pulled himself up so he was standing.

He hadn't moved more than a few paces before he was met with a problem.

"What the?" he shook the bars that were blocking his way.

They didn't budge. He shook them more violently but they refused to move. He was trapped. But why?

Voldemort Neville thought to himself. He knew he was dead he'd watched as his lifeless body was pulled towards the ground. But then he and his friends also fell. After they had hit the ground his death eaters must have shown up and on finding their leader dead kidnapped him and his friends to carry out painful revenge.

"Harry?" he whispered in to the darkness. No answer!

"Ron?" Still no answer

"Hermione?"

The banging was getting louder. Neville let out a small whimper. What were they going to do to him?

"Hermione?" he whispered more urgently

A light came on.

Neville lifted his hands to his eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

A hand stroked the side of his face. "It's ok baby"

Baby? Was this some kind of sick twisted death eater joke?

The voice hadn't sounded like it belonged to a death eater in fact he could have sworn it belonged to someone he knew.

Neville heard a door open and footsteps shuffle down the hall away from him.

The hand was still stroking his face and hair

Neville squinted against the light.

"Please stop stroking me. Curse me if you must but stroking is just plain wrong!"

"I know daddy's seeing who it is"

"What? That's not what I said. What are you talking about?"

Death eaters were strange.

"It is late baby your right"

"What the? Stop calling me baby. I am not your . . . wait did she daddy?"

"That's right Neville daddy clever boy"

Neville stopped squinting and looked directly in to the face of the 'death eater'.

He gasped. He wasn't staring in to the face of a death eater ready to kill him but the smiling face of his mother.

A mother he didn't even know. She looked so different to what Neville was used to. She wasn't dangerously thin with wispy dead looking white hair. Her eyes were no longer pale and distant and she didn't have the pained scared expression that usually greeted Neville whenever he went to visit her.

In fact she was quite the opposite. She was quite slim with shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes shone the brightest blue and looked as if they were smiling down at him. She looked happy.

Neville smiled up at her. He didn't have the faintest idea what was going on but he was with his mother he didn't really care. If this was the death eaters' idea of revenge they needed help. He wasn't complaining however.

"Frank who is it?" His mother asked as the sound of angry voices floated in to the room

"Nobody" he replied "They were just leaving"

"No we weren't"

"Yeah we feel like staying to be honest"

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?"

"How rude"

Neville felt himself being lifted into his mothers' arms and they left the room they had been in.

The ground was such a long way away. Neville still didn't understand what was going on but he was too happy to care.

"Barty does your father know you're here? You're out quite late. He'll be worried." Alice said on entering the hallway to find her husband at the door with 4 people outside. 1 of whom was a friend of hers son. The mother in her took over and she was concerned for the boy.

He was with 3 people older than he was. Older than the crowd he usually hung out with. 1 girl and 2 boys; 1 was a thickset man who seemed to stare blankly. Another was a thin and nervous looking man his eyes darted here there and everywhere. Everywhere but on Frank or Alice, he appeared to wish to be anywhere but here, and the girl who had a superior look about her, with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes.

They weren't the kind of crowd she would like her son to be involved with and she was pretty sure Mr. Crouch, the boys' father, would feel the same.

"Well he doesn't know I'm here exactly" the boy answered "We were wondering if we could use your fireplace. I'm late and my father will be terribly angry" the boy said in a sad ashamed kind of voice.

"Of course come in, come in" she said wanting to help. "I'll get the Floo powder"

Frank stood aside and let them in. He shot a warning look at Alice. He clearly had his reasons for not wanting them inside his house. Alice just shrugged giving him the what-was-I-supposed-to-do look.

Frank showed them in to the sitting room while Alice went in to the kitchen to retrieve the Floo powder.

"Ohhhh Neville we seem to be all out," she said as she looked in to the jar they kept the green substance in.

"Frank we're out of Floo powder." She called to her husband. He joined her in the kitchen.

"Go across the road to Mothers she's bound to have some" he said and as she left the kitchen he added "and leave Neville there"

Alice looked at him confused. He nodded determinedly at her so she didn't argue. He came and stood beside her. Kissing Nevilles cheek he said "you be good for your Grandma mummy and daddy will come get you in the morning"

Neville smiled. His father looked as different as his mother did. He was bulkier and more muscular; his face was cheerful yet worried. His eyes were a deep chocolate colour with hair to match. He looked so healthy and full of life.

Alice left the house and made her way across the road to where Nevilles Grandmother lived. Knocking on the door. They waited outside in the cold till a light came on and the door opened.

Nevilles Gran looked younger but other than that no different.

"Yes Alice dear? What can I do for you?" she asked tiredly

"Oh I'm sorry to wake you mum but would it be ok if you kept Neville for the night. And do you have any Floo powder we could use?"

"Yes. Yes of course come in," she said standing aside.

She led them in to her sitting room, taking a pot from over the fireplace she handed it to Alice and took Neville from her.

"Order business?" she inquired

"No we have Barty Crouch in our living room. He's been out with his friends and they're late home. So he wanted to use our fireplace to get home."

"How does he know where you live?" Nevilles Gran asked bewildered

"I don't know" Alice said looking thoughtful "his father must have told him I suppose. Well I best get this back to Frank I don't really want them in the house longer than necessary. Frank isn't keen on them staying either. He didn't really want them in to begin with but you feel you have to help don't you"

Nevilles Gran nodded in understanding.

She lay Neville on the sofa. He immediately felt drowsy. His mother placed a blanket that had been lying over the back of the sofa on him and kissed his cheek. "Night baby" she whispered

"They look quite rough to be honest. Not his usual crowd" Alice told his Gran when she was back on the doorstep.

"Be careful Alice" his Gran replied.

"We'll be round for Neville in the morning" she said "Goodnight"

Nevilles Gran closed the door. And picked Neville up. Taking him upstairs she lay him in a crib in her room. She was often asked to look after Neville when Frank and Alice were away on order business. It had been easier to buy another crib rather than cart his own from his parents' house to here every time they needed it.

"Night Neville" she said tucking him in before returning to her own bed.

Neville awoke to the sound of banging and the strange sense of déjà vu. He watched as his Gran left the room and heard her footsteps on the stairs. He half listened as she opened the door and began to talk angrily to whoever was on the other side about being so loud and waking up the baby.

Neville wasn't surprised at the fact he had been called a baby. He had figured out late in the night that he was in fact a baby again or at least in his baby body.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Longbottom but I'm from the Ministry of Magic and I have to tell you that your son and his wife have been attacked"

Neville sat up. Attacked? What was he talking about? What was going on?

"W-what?" he heard his Gran say after a minute silence.

"Could I come in?" he asked "I can explain what has happened and then I have ask you a few routine questions"

Neville didn't hear an answer but he did hear the door close and 2 sets of footsteps enter the living room. It was then silent.

Neville pulled himself up using the bars of his crib. What was that guy talking about? No one would attack his mother and father. They were good people. You didn't attack good people.

But someone had. Who would want to hurt his mother and father? He tried to think of all the people his mother and father knew and then it came to him. Someone had attacked his parents. A long time ago when Neville had been no more than a baby. Death Eaters had attacked them for information. Using the cruciatus curse on his father and then his mother torturing them until they cracked.

He had visited them in hospital enough times to know the after effects of this attack.

He began to shake the bars of his crib again. He wanted to be downstairs with his Gran. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted his parents.

He began to cry. Loudly. Trying to get the attention of his Grandmother.

He heard her race from the sitting room.

"Mummy" he cried. One of the few words he knew he could say.

"I'm coming Neville" he heard his Gran call as she ascended the stairs

"Daddy" he cried

He heard fast footsteps making their way towards him.

"Mummy" he continued to wail

He felt his Gran lift him from his crib and hold him tightly.

"Daddy" he kept crying

"They'll be ok honey they'll be ok" he heard his Gran say.

It sounded so distant

"DAD"

"Neville wake up"

"MUM"

"Neville its time you woke up everything's ok"

"DAD"

"Neville it's just a bad dream"

"MUM . . . DAD"

"Neville we're here"

Neville opened his eyes.

AN – there you go chapter 12. Tell me what y'all thought. Thanks a ton. Sorry about the ending TTF lol please don't hurt me!!!!!! Thanks again for all the reviews I really cant say that enough lol.


	13. Dragons in the bushes

__

Disclaimer – I own nothing that other people own

AN – Hey all sorry its bin a while but I've bin on holiday J so I haven't been able to update but I'm back now. YEY lol so here's the next chapter you all deserve. Thanx 2 all my reviewers and thanks to silver ice it felt great to come home 2 all your reviews made me smile :D well enough of that on with the story.

"He's not looking do it now"

"But he's asleep"

"Means he'll wake up and be estra, estra scared"

"We're gonna get in trouble for this aint we"

"Deffin . . . deffin . . . yep"

"Cool!"

Ron stirred at the sound of voices. He looked around but couldn't see where they were coming from. Then he heard the words he hoped he'd never hear again.

"Spiderus"

__

Oh very funny I'm over the whole spider thing its all just a bad memory

That's what he'd meant to say what he actually said sounded a little more like

"Vewie funny spiders bad dream" his vocabulary didn't seem to stretch too far.

__

What the? He thought to himself he may have continued to think these kind of thoughts if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd felt something warm and hairy move in his arms.

Glancing down he felt like his worst nightmare was being relived. In reality one of his worst nightmares was being relived. He was gonna kill Fred and George.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled throwing the large spider he had been holding in to the air. It bounced down to earth and scuttled off in to some nearby bushes. Ron hadn't realized he'd been outside.

Ron felt something trickle down his cheek and figured he was crying. He heard laughter from behind one of the surrounding trees and caught a flash of red hair.

__

Why you bloody twats he yelled at them _what a dirty rotten trick you know I hate spiders_

Ron was surprised he knew what he'd said but what he'd heard had been completely different. The twins were now rolling around on the floor laughing so hard he thought their heads would fall off. If he'd been in their situation he thought he might have been laughing himself instead of the talking too he had tried to give them he had only managed.

"Teddy . . . teddy gone . . . Mummy" it wasn't even similar to what he'd wanted to say. He felt such a Prat they would never let him live this down.

"What's goin on out here?" Ron heard the familiar voice of his mother and noted that the twins immediately stopped laughing.

He turned to face his mother and felt more tears trickling down his cheeks. He had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was the amazing fight between his friends and himself against Voldemort. Come to think about it he distinctly remembered being pulled towards the ground and hitting it hard. What he didn't remember was being in a garden surrounded by trees with his twin brothers and mother.

Not only his mother though he soon realized but his baby sister also. Who although he knew she was 15 years old he still saw her as a little girl but here he really was seeing her as a little girl. She was 2 years old and clutching on to his mothers skirt smiling at him. Out of all his siblings he felt closest to Ginny.

Ron knew that if he was seeing Ginny at 2 that meant he was only 3 and the twins were 5. He was more confused than ever.

Percy came out of the house behind his mother. Holding a letter Ron recognized the Hogwarts crest on the envelope.

__

Excellent he thought to himself _that should explain what's going on_

"Letter for you mum" Percy said handing it to Molly and sitting down on the wooden porch they were standing on.

__

That means Percy must be 7 Ron thought to himself.

"And Fred and George turned Rons teddy in to a spider that's why he was crying" Percy informed her from his position on the floor "I saw it all from the window"

"Why that lil sneak" Fred said and made a move towards Percy only to be dragged back by the hem of his jumper by George.

"Leave it we'll get him later mum's right there"

Ron heard Fred and George mutter some more before his mothers yell silenced their conversation.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING OUT FOR HIM NOT BEING MEAN TO HIM THAT'S WHAT BIG BROTHERS ARE FOR"

Ginny began to cry and so did Fred and George. Ron couldn't help it he found himself crying to. Molly's face softened immediately and she beckoned them to join her on the porch. She sat herself down on the wooden rocking chair and sat Ginny on her lap. Ron watched as Fred and George sat themselves down at her feet and waved him over.

He smiled and made his way over when he was at the foot of the steps Percy stood and picked him up, carrying him up the stairs. He re-sat himself down with Ron on his knee. Ron vaguely remembered this Percy. The Percy who played out doors with his brothers and sister. The Percy who helped them out and was there for them. The Percy who had no need for books and never worried about grades. The Percy that was still a child.

Many people believed that Percy had been a bookwormish child who never played outdoors and spent all his time on homework and being well behaved (kind of how people perceived Hermiones childhood) when in fact he had been quite the opposite. Often giving Fred and George a run for their money. But he knew when to be serious. Ron missed that Percy the Percy he had lost when he went off to Hogwarts.

This was partly why Ron and Ginny were so close they had grown up within a year to each other and hadn't spent much time apart. Bill was in his 5th year at Hogwarts when Ron had been 3 and Charlie in his 1st with Percy well on his way. The 4 remaining Weasley had formed a bond strengthened when there were only 2 left.

Ron looked up at his mother she smiled and bent down to stroke his hair. Ginny giggled and waved her arms out to him.

"It's a letter from Bill" Molly told her children "From school, he says:

__

Dear Mum, Dad, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. How are you all? I'm excellent if you discount the load of homework we've been given to complete I suppose it's necessary being OWL year and all but that doesn't make me want to do it but I am doing it don't worry mum. I've been made a prefect to but I suppose someone already told you about that. Charlie's settling in just fine I've been keeping an eye on him like you asked. He's quite popular with the ladies I must say – like his brother. And is living up to his Gryffindor potential. The lessons are quite interesting and the food amazing. I guess that's all my news really. I hope you're all having fun with Uncle Bilius wish I were there. Charlie sends his love Stay safe everyone I love and miss you all Love Bill xxxx"

Ron saw his mother wipe away a tear when she was finished reading. _Must be tough for mum not seeing all her kids most of the year I should really write to her more often _he found himself thinking. _That is if I ever get back to where I'm supposed to be._

Molly lifted her Daughter off her knee and set her down on the ground. "Why don't you all go off and play" she said to them getting up "Play nicely" she added looking pointedly at Fred and George before she went back in the house.

"Lets play tag" Fred said

"Yeah" George agreed

"OK" Percy said "But you mustn't be to rough with the little ones"

Ron was about to protest that he wasn't a little one but decided against it. It would be nice to spend some time with his brothers and sister the way they used to. Maybe this was his reward for playing a part in beating Voldemort.

Ron soon forgot that he wasn't really 3 years old and found himself having a lot of fun. The sun was beginning to sink low in the sky and it was getting chillier Molly had insisted they come in but Uncle Bilius had joined them and said they would be ok for a few more minutes.

"And that's how you tackle an angry dragon"

Fred and George gasped eyes wide at the story Bilius had just told them.

"Did you really do all that?" Percy asked his uncle they were sitting on the porch once again listening to Uncle Bilius tell his famous stories.

"Indeed I did Percy my lad your father was right there beside me"

"Wow I want to fight a dragon" Fred said rugby tackling George. "I'd do this" he wrapped his arm around his neck, "and then this" he pushed his twin so he was lying face down on the floor, "and then I'd do this" he sat on his back dusting himself off. Acting as if he did this kind of thing every day.

"And if I were a dragon I'd do this" George mumbled from his position on the floor. Arching his back he sat up quickly so Fred tumbled over and on to the floor. He quickly sat on his brother as he had done to him. "And then I'd eat you" he laughed

Bilius laughed also. "You'd make fine Dragon wrestlers my boys but not for a few years yet"

There was a rustling in the trees that caught everyone's attention.

Percy looked at Bilius "What was that?"

Bilius looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Maybe it's a Dragon" George whispered

"Or a giant" Fred added "Who wants to eat us for his supper"

The rustling died down but Ron couldn't help but feel they weren't alone. He remembered this day it was late October and they were staying with their uncle so their father could have a rest. Both his mother and father were inside seeing to the dinner while they were outside. He remembered everything but this. When had their been voices in the trees?

"Do dragons talk uncle Bilius?" Fred asked

"Not usually" their Uncle told them "Percy take your brothers and sister inside please. I'll join you in a minute"

Percy did as he was asked picking up Ginny he led the rest of the Weasley's inside. To the warmth of their uncles home.

He led them in to the sitting room and sat them down to wait for lunch. Ron couldn't shake his feeling of unease. Something wasn't right he thought as he watched as the lightning shone through the curtains lighting up the room

Molly walked past the living room door on her way to the kitchen "Hey kids Uncle Bilius finished with his Dragon tales?"

George looked up from his pillow fight with Fred "yeah" he said excitedly "he's outside fighting one right now"

"Is not," Fred added hitting him with his pillow "It's a giant Uncle Bilius said Dragons don't talk"

"He's probably upstairs mum" Percy told her "why would he fight a dragon or a giant in the middle if a thunderstorm?"

"Percy what are you talking about?" Ron noted the panic in his mother's voice

"There is no thunderstorm"

"But we saw the lightning" Fred said

"It lit up the whole room," George added

Percy nodded.

Molly rushed from the room screaming for her husband and his brother. Ron didn't see what all the fuss was about it was just lightning or not as his mother seemed to think.

They all listened as their father ran down the stairs. They heard the door fly open and the wind whistle round the house. Then it all went quiet.

Each of the Weasley children looked at each other unsure what was going on. When the silence was broken by the loud screams of their mother.

Percy ran to the window but couldn't see anything "stay here" he instructed his siblings and he was gone.

Fred looked at George "Something's not right" he whispered

"Someone has to see what's going on" George replied

Ron stepped forward "me" he said pointing to himself.

"No Ron your to little" Fred said

"Me" he said louder pointing to himself again

Fred and George continued to talk ignoring him. Ron could still hear his mother screaming he ran for the door and out in to the hall.

"Ron come back" Fred yelled

He carried on running until he was standing on the porch.

"Ron get here" George shouted

Ron stopped dead. He saw his mother kneeling on the floor by his uncle's body she was shaking and screaming, he saw his father searching through the bushes, he saw his brother trying to comfort his mother. Above their heads he saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Cool, fireworks" Fred said pointing

But they weren't fireworks they were the mark that something terrible had happened here something-involving dark magic. The lightning Ron realized hadn't been lightning at all. He began to cry.

Molly turned at the noise. "Get inside all of you" she shouted

"It's the fireworks he doesn't like them," Fred said

"IN NOW" she yelled

They did as they were told.

Ron carried on crying getting louder and louder "Billy" he yelled

"He'll be in soon when he's done with the dragon" George tried to soothe him but it was no use.

"Billy" he yelled again, as he couldn't say Bilius

"It's ok Ron"

"BILIUS"

"Ron"

"UNCLE"

"Ron wake up."

"BILIUS"

"Ron it's over"

Ron opened his eyes.

__

Wew another chapter for y'all. This was going to be a chapter about Seamus but I'm gonna have to think that one through a bit more so you got this one instead. Lol :D hopefully y'all like it please review and let me know.


	14. Triwizard Torture

Disclaimer – As you know nothing familiar is mine

AN – Sorry it's been a while guys but writing this chapter was more difficult than I thought it was gonna be. Finding a subplot for Seamus that fit with the other characters and fit with the story and would fit with the ending was pure torture. Lol but I got it eventually. Hopefully it works. Let me know either way. I'm going on holiday again at the end of the week so I'll be filling my nights with thinking up Hermiones' chapter ha that's gonna be fun lol even harder than this one. Well enough of that here's your next chapter dedicated to everyone who has been a loyal reader I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy.

Seamus awoke to a throbbing head. He vaguely remembered the events of the night before. A vision of his body being pulled towards the ground flashed before his eyes.

He winced that was gonna leave a mark!

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes unsure of where he was.

"They're coming"

Who's coming?

"There they are"

Who are?

"There's Harry"

Harry?

Seamus looked round anxiously searching for his friend. If anyone would know what was going on here it would be him. He spotted him almost immediately. He was standing at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch only it really didn't look like the Quidditch pitch at all. The posts were no where to be seen, instead of a vast open field he found himself looking down at a 20 foot high hedge running all the way around it. The beginning of a rather dark and spooky looking maze.

Seamus watched as Hagrid, Professors Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick and Mr. Ludo Bagman entered the stadium.

Wait a minute Seamus found himself thinking _Hadn't Moody been admitted to St. Mungos due to the fact that he had been living in a trunk for a whole year when I was 14? Come to think of it Ludo Bagman was wanted in several countries for gambling debt, fraud and misconduct. Surely coming out in the open at Hogwarts wasn't the best idea in the world._

Seamus was thoroughly confused. What was going on?

Whatever was going on seemed all too familiar to Seamus like a very bad dream haunting his sleep.

He watched as the staff plus Bagman spoke to Harry and his companions. He knew Harry wasn't alone as he could see the outline of three others standing with him. Who they were he couldn't make out for some reason he couldn't focus on them. He knew they were neither: Dean, Neville, Ron or Hermione – his usual crowd – because they were sitting with him.

What on earth was going on?

Seamus was about to ask Dean this exact question when Ludo Bagmans' voice echoed around the stadium.

"Testing . . . testing . . . 1, 2, 3? Ahhh good" he laughed pompously. Seamus rolled his eyes he never had liked this man. Ex-Quidditch star or not he was pompous, arrogant and a pain in the arse.

"Ladies and Gentleman" he continued "the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand." Seamus watched in disbelief as Bagman consulted a card in his hand.

Triwizard Tournament? That had taken place 2 years ago and ended in disaster. In death. What were they thinking holding the event again?

"Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter both for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry tie in first place . . . "

There was more but Seamus wasn't listening. Cedric Diggory? Cedric Diggory? Cedric was dead. Seamus knew that more than anyone. He'd watched as his lifeless body was dragged from the maze that he was about to enter. He would never forget that day. It was replayed in his mind almost every time he settled down to sleep. He couldn't forget that day.

Seamus felt his insides go numb. He barely heard the whistle and could only stare as Harry and a very much alive Cedric entered the maze. He could only look on in horror at their empty spaces.

He must of hit his head harder than he realized. He must be in the hospital wing at school or St. Mungos unconscious this was all just a dream. That must be it he was dreaming.

It didn't feel like a dream however when Dean wanted his attention and hit him round the back of the head to get it. He definitely felt it and wasn't there a rule in dreamland? Thou shalt feel no pain.

"Who do you reckons gonna win?" His best friend asked him. Clearly oblivious to the fact that they had already lived this chapter in their lives.

"Harry" Seamus replied without thinking.

"Hmmm. I suppose he has a good chance but I reckon Cedric's gonna give him a run for his money. He's an amazing spell caster and a lot more experienced than Harry is. I suppose they could even draw" he replied

Seamus winced at how accurate his friends' prediction was. Unfortunately Seamus knew this to be true. He also knew that whereas Cedric may be the more experienced spell caster it wouldn't help him with what was in store for him. They would indeed both win in that maze. But only one of them would live to tell the tale.

Seamus stared at his feet. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to relive this part of his life. He was done with it. He'd shut it up in the back of his mind. He'd closed the book on this chapter. He didn't want to be here.

He had no idea how to escape it though. He didn't know how he'd gotten here or why he was here so he couldn't figure out how to get back to where he was supposed to be.

"What do we do now?" he heard Neville ask

"Wait" Ron replied

"It can't take that long all they have to do is get to the middle" Dean said

Seamus tried to shut out their voices. This wasn't happening.

They talked about what they thought was in the maze. They knew they had to face different things but they weren't sure what. It was fun to think what they might be up against. Some were more in to it than others.

They were just getting in to why a werewolf would be inappropriate in a school tournament especially seen, as they had no idea how to fight it when a loud shrill scream echoed through the stadium.

They jumped to their feet as the staff patrolling the outside of the maze disappeared inside.

"Maybe there was a werewolf" Neville whispered

Seamus rolled his eyes and Dean laughed.

Moment's later Hagrid appeared Fleur Delacour unconscious in his arms.

"She's just been stunned" Hermione informed them and they re-took their seats to continue their talk.

Seamus had no idea why they were even out here. The only bit of the task they could see was the beginning and the end. You couldn't see into the maze, so you couldn't see exactly what the champions were doing. They had to sit and talk and wait for something exciting to happen.

"One down" Ron muttered

Seamus knew he was thinking the same thing he was. This is too dangerous.

Ron was concerned for everyone's well being just like he was but more so his best friend Harrys'. Whereas Seamus was concerned for Cedric more than the other champions. They all lived.

Everyone seemed to think this was just a game but Seamus knew better than that he had a feeling Ron did to.

Minutes in to their conversation about what had stunned Fleur they heard a commotion from within the maze. There was lots of shouting and it sounded like Cedric. Seamus jumped to his feet faster than ever. What was going on? Cedrics' yells were getting louder and louder but no one moved in to the maze to help. They wouldn't make a move until they saw some sparks.

The shouting stopped as quickly as it had started and seconds later red sparks hung in the air over the maze. Once again the staff entered the maze.

"Well that's Cedric out of it" Dean, said

"Good thing we have 2 champions" Neville responded "We still have a chance of wining"

They all laughed at Nevilles comment but Seamus knew it wasn't Cedric.

"Hey it's Krum" Dean yelled surprised

"What?" Hermione shrieked jumping to her feet to see for herself "I wonder what happened. Is he ok?" she asked getting slightly hysterical

Ron said something like "The Git deserves it" and "Who bloody cares he had it coming" but he said it so quietly that only Seamus heard it.

He couldn't help but grin.

"And then there were 2" Neville muttered

The task seemed to last for ages. They sat and talked for most of it. They were seriously taking their time. It should have been over ages ago. They had been informed there wasn't anything life threateningly dangerous within the maze and that they must have just gotten lost. Seamus knew better and it was killing him.

After an antagonizing wait there was an enormous explosion. So loud the stands shook. Dean looked at Seamus is terror.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked grabbing hold of the nearest object to steady her. This happened to be Ron. Who immediately forgot about steadying himself and holding on to her. This resulted in him almost toppling over the side had Neville not grabbed him in time.

Smoke lingered around the stadium as students and spectators rushed to get out of the stands. Scared for another shake down.

"Bloody hell, it's Harry" Ron muttered

He was right there at the center of the smoke lay Harry. Just outside the maze and in full view.

Seamus felt his stomach lurch as it all came back to him.

"What's he holding?" Neville asked

Seamus felt his eyes begin to water.

"It's a who. It's Cedric" Hermione replied as they made their way over

Seamus couldn't move. He knew what was waiting him there and he didn't want to greet it.

"They look hurt," Dean said turning back to see Seamus standing alone. He waved him over but he still couldn't move.

He heard running footsteps coming up behind him. His uncle was at his side.

"What's going on Seamus? Who's won?"

"Harry and Cedric" he choked

"Both of them? Well that's different. Good though" his uncle smiled at him then noticed he was crying

"Seamus what is it? You were tied between who to support this is a good thing they've both won"

Seamus shook his head "Cedrics hurt" he said through his tears.

"What?" his uncle asked in disbelief "Hurt how?"

He began to run to where the crowds were gathering around Harry and Cedric. Seamus could do nothing but follow. He watched as his Aunt came up behind. He heard her screams filling his ears. He sank to the grass as the mutters and screams and cries filled him. All saying the same thing.

"Cedrics dead"

He knew it was going to happen but it felt like the first time. His uncle was clutching Cedrics lifeless body so close if he weren't already dead he'd be gasping for air. His Aunt was crying over him stroking his hair willing him to open his eyes and smile up at her. Both mourning the loss of a son.

Dumbledore was talking to Harry telling him to stay where he was. He looked at him and all the old feelings came back to him. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help blaming him.

The summer after Cedrics death Seamus had told his mother that Voldemort was back she had replied.

"Nonsense Cedrics death was an accident nothing more"

She'd said it so often he'd begun to believe it. Secretly he knew that Voldemort was back Dumbledore said it and Harry said it. He believed them. But his mothers' denial all summer had left him wondering.

Once he had returned to Hogwarts he had been so mixed up that he had ended up taking all his frustration out on Harry. Getting mad and calling him crazy and a liar. They had gotten back on good terms near the end of the year but he knew Harry still thought he didn't trust him. He did.

He just didn't know how to explain what he had been going through what he was still going through.

Seamus watched as Cedrics body was taken back in to the castle. His Aunt and Uncle followed. He sat staring at the patch where he had laid. His expression etched in to his memory. He was terrified. His eyes were wide and begging for mercy but he hadn't received any.

The tears fell faster, blurring his vision.

"Come back" he whispered

"Seamus"

He looked over his shoulder, tearing his eyes away from where his dead cousin had laid. Dean was standing a little way behind him starring at the ground. He was offering his support and Seamus appreciated it. He knew however it hadn't been his voice he'd heard.

"Why?" he yelled

He heard Dean jump but he didn't care. Why was he being tortured with his voice? Wasn't seeing his lifeless body laid out before him enough?

"Seamus" he heard it again. He felt ill.

"Cedric" he yelled

"Seamus wake up"

"Cedric" he continued to yell.

He was awake he knew he was awake this was all so real.

"Cedric"

"Seamus it's ok"

Seamus felt the darkness consume him but still he called out his name.

"Cedric"

"Seams it's over"

Seamus opened his eyes.

AN – And another chapter over waiting for your approval. Hopefully you liked it and wont torture me with sharp objects. I don't like pain!!! I've started working on Hermiones chapter but you probably wont get that for another week due to my holiday. When I get back however I will reward your loyalty with her chapter. Plus when that's done the hard part will be over and updating can be quicker than ever, as I know what happens next. Sadly it's nearly the end of this Fic so thanx to all whom reviewed and read this story you all mean the world to me. It's been so much fun writing this I'm gonna be sad to end it. But I do have a couple more Fics started Changes and Time to share so all you charmed and Lizzie McGuire fans out there please check them out and tell me what you think. As for a new Harry Potter story I think I'll be concentrating on Lost and Found if nothing new comes to me. So feel free to read anything by me lol


	15. What could have been

__

Disclaimer – You know the drill. Stuff that is familiar most likely isn't mine

AN – Ok so it's 11:35pm and I'm so incredibly bored. I was sent to bed at 10:30 (arghhhh) so I'm ready to rise at like 5am or some ungodly hour that is similar. And quite frankly I can't sleep. The phrase "Sleeping all day staying up all night" comes to mind only I don't sleep all day lol. But anyway point being I'm bored so I am writing a chapter for all my adoring fans lol. Enjoy.

AN 2 – Ok so that was a week ago. I did write this before I left but couldn't type it up till I returned from my holidays. So here I am and here it is. You are all very lucky I lived to post this lol I have seriously become super klutz. I mean at first it was just little things like dropping my ice-cream on my shirt and then having my bottle of coke fizz up all over me leaving me in wet jeans from beginning to end of A Cinderella Story. And all my mate could do was laugh. Thanx Lucy. Lol But no during my holiday things got progressively worse I was feeling a little like Neville and have come to respect his clumsy nature. I mean I nearly fell over board while I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean watching sharks!!! And whales and stuff and then I end up falling off a rather high cliff and slamming in to the rocks below narrowly missing my head and instead bruising and scraping all my back and arm. Life is dangerous I tell you. My family are sure I was trying to kill myself so I wouldn't have to return to exam results but I swear I wasn't and even if I was I needn't have bothered due to the fact my results were really good. I got higher than a lot of teacher's thought I was capable of and received an A and a B in English. WEW lol I know I'm blabbering so I'm gonna stop and get on with the story. So this one is for all those who, like me have been worrying for the past however many months in anticipation for these bloody results, suffering more than when we were taking the actual exams. I hope you all got what you deserved and can do what you want to. Everyone deserves to live their dreams.

Hermione felt herself abruptly awoken by a series of loud noises. Explosions were going off everywhere and as she tried to focus her sleepy eyes she found herself surrounded by mist. Green mist. A deadly mist. She felt the back of her throat go dry and she coughed trying to clear it.

Where in Merlin's name was she?

She couldn't tell from her surroundings and she felt that even if she could see where she was she still wouldn't be able to tell. It didn't feel familiar to her and she had a knack for sensing the familiar.

As she thought these things her throat continued to get tighter. She could barely breathe. She coughed again in an attempt to clear it.

"Hermione are you bloody mad get this on"

Hermione turned delighted to come face to face with something familiar.

"Ron" she beamed.

Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him in to a tight, intimate embrace.

All she could remember was the fact that she and 5 other Gryffindor's had defeated the darkest wizard in the world. They had caused his death and downfall and Ron had played a major part. Even though she'd tried to stop him. She also remembered she had confessed her true feelings for him and he had been more than pleased. She was proud of him and her friends for what they had achieved and proud of herself for her admittance to Ron.

He however didn't seem to bothered by it all. He shrugged Hermione off quite roughly and thrust a box in to her hands.

"Get it on" he mumbled and turned away

Hermione felt her eyes sting from his coldness. His eyes had been shrouded in darkness and his touch ice cold. What was wrong with him he should be happy.

Hermione noticed he hadn't even turned that adorable shade of red when she'd reached for him. Usually his ears would tinge a beautiful shade of scarlet whenever he was praised, acknowledged or in Hermiones presence in general. It was only slight but noticeable. Where was it?

It was such an attractive color that Pavarti Patil a fellow Gryffindor sixth year had magically copied it and made a nail polish in the same shade. One she frequently wore.

Hermione had seen no trace of it.

She looked at the box in her hand it was small and square but other than that there were no words to describe it. Why had he given her a box? Opening it she found his reasons.

Inside was a mask the kind soldiers used in the war. Hermione had learnt about it when she was in primary school. Soldiers wore them when chemical gasses were being used. They prevented the wearer from inhaling harmful toxins that could kill them. They were later worldly distributed.

And she needed this why?

She looked at Ron this had to be a joke. She searched his face for signs of humor. She found none.

In fact his face looked as if it had been denied any sort of humor in years. His face was marked with cuts and the odd scar. His mouth tight and unsmiling, brow furrowed in a frown that looked at home on his older looking face. His face was lined with tension. But in his eyes Hermione was told the longest story. They were filled with so many emotions yet they were empty and unreadable at the same time, as if they had seen too much in a short space of time.

It made her think of the lines from one of her favorite songs:

__

But when your eyes say it

That's when I know that it's true

I feel it

I know it

'Cause it's there to see

When your eyes tell me

I know they're not tellin' lies

They tell me

All that you're feeling inside

When your eyes say it

She'd never understood those words before. Seeing unspoken words through someone's eyes was a theory that had perplexed Hermione on a higher level being the practical child that she was. But now when she looked in to Ron's eyes she understood their meaning the eyes after all are a window to our soul and can never be deceiving. They told her so much yet at the same time told her so little.

Just thinking about it made Hermione's head hurt. She couldn't figure it out, him out. And she wasn't used to being confused. She swayed on the spot as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

She felt Ron grab her waist but it wasn't the usual friendly, warm touch she received but the cold painful one of the new Ron. She didn't like it and tried to pull away but he held her tightly, fastening her mask to her face quickly and roughly.

Hermione was more confused than ever and now she had a sore face and waist to go with it. What had happened to him?

She didn't have long to ponder the question as a loud ringing started to buzz in her ears. She looked at Ron and knew he heard it to. Unlike her however he seemed to know what it meant.

She watched as he began to walk away. Her initial thought was to run in the opposite direction and put as much distance between her and the new and certainly not improved Ron. The other more demanding thought that rang in her mind pushing the other to the back told her it was best to follow him. He appeared to know where he was going and what was going on. Which was definitely more than she could say for herself so it had to be a step in the right direction.

She rushed to catch up with him before she lost him altogether. Still undecided on whether that was a good thing or not. She fell instep behind him and was wise enough to stay silent. Ron seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and if his icy behavior was anything to go by pulling him from them probably wasn't the best idea in the world. They didn't call her the smartest witch in her year for nothing.

Ron seemed to preoccupied to acknowledge her which was fine with Hermione it gave her more time to figure out what was going on. Yet he did slow his pace so she could keep in step just the same.

After 10 minutes of silent walking an even more confused Hermione (If that was possible in her current situation) and Mr.-I'm-afraid-to-smile-Frosty-the-snow-Ron arrived at a large stone building surrounded by a large brick wall with no entrance that was impossible to climb.  
  
_Wey to go genius any more bright ideas?_ Hermione silently asked Ron.

She didn't dare say these words aloud for fear of losing her head. He looked the type to bite it off if he felt like it. The new Ron did anyway the old Ron would have blushed and mumbled something resulting in Hermione fixing whatever brilliant mess he or Harry had landed them in. In the rare situation that it was all part of the plan he would smile triumphantly and fix it himself. She missed that Ron.

It was said that you didn't miss the water until it's gone. Hermione now agreed. The old Ron, her Ron had been her water and now the lake was dried up she realized how much she took for granted him being there.

Hermione could feel the magic dripping from the place. It seeped out in floods of threatening, burning waves telling her it was an important building that would take some breaking in to.

This proved to be true if their entrance was anything to go by.  
  
Ron had to take out a card and swipe it down one of those swipey thingys Hermione could never remember the name of. Then a panel opened and he had to place his hand in this goo like gel, with his other gunk free hand he had to submit a series of numbers and codes in to a small keyboard that had also come out of the walls.  
  
_No wonder the walls are so thick_ Hermione thought to herself _hiding all that equipment inside them.  
  
_He then took out his wand and tapped several different rhythmic patterns in to the brickwork. Once this was done a small square opened up by his feet. Here Ron dropped to his knees and put his gunk free hand inside the square. What he did with it was a mystery to Hermione but she did see him wipe his gunk hand on his Jeans. Lovely!

__

You can take the man out of the boy but you cant take the boy out of the man The familiar saying came to her ears and at the time she didn't realize how true this was. She hadn't even noticed that Ron was in fact a man but more of that later.

After a few seconds of hidden hand in Small Square at feet a small opening - well opened in the bricks leaving them a space just large enough for them to crawl through.

It wasn't over yet. Once they were through 6 large dogs bombarded them hissing and spitting and above all barking very loudly.

"Woah. Down Kujo" Hermione couldn't help shrieking as one made a move towards her. Ron however remained perfectly calm and cool.

Hermione made a move towards him trying to distance herself from the newly christened Kujo, who seemed to have taken a liking to her, Hermione was unsure whether this was a good or bad thing. She figured the latter considering he lunged at her the moment she moved. She in turn lunged at Ron who tensed under her grip. It wasn't the cute embarrassed yet pleased tense either but the icy get-your-fingers-off-me appalled, disapproving and annoyed tense.

It made Hermione want to cry. Where was Ron? The real Ron? Her Ron?

She watched as Ron spoke softly to each of the dogs and patted their head in turn. She didn't want the head patting but the soft words he'd used on them would have been nice to hear directed at her. He seemed to have lost all softness where Hermione was concerned however. And she couldn't figure out why. The dogs were suddenly still and silent yet they still managed to fix Hermione with a hungry glare. Leaving her more than a little nervous.  
  
They approached the doors, Hermione aware that the dogs' eyes were still burning in to her back. Ron entered a further 9 codes in to the control panel and another 3 wand to brick tricks. Finally they were inside. Hermione had been wondering if they would ever make it past the threshold. She jumped as the doors closed behind her and she listened as all the locks slid back in to place. Talk about high security. Ron didn't remove his mask till a loud pop rung throughout the halls.

Hermione did the same and beamed as she saw Harry coming towards them. He however scowled when he noticed her standing with Ron and brushed straight past her placing himself between her and his friend. It was like he was shielding him from something-particularly nasty.

What was his deal?

"How was it out there?" Harry asked

"Terrible" Ron replied

Hermione noticed that his features had softened and his voice sounded normal. He was like the old Ron. With Harry!

"We seem to be holding out ok but something's gonna give. I know it" he added bitterly

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. She could tell he was pleased to see Harry. The warmth he sent out could have melted the ice he presented her with. She'd tried to get him to open up to her on the way over but had got nothing. Yet Harry does no more than smile and he changes.

She felt the unshed tears finally trickle down her cheeks. She'd tried to keep them in but she couldn't help it. She felt like a stranger with her best friends. Why did they hate her? They did hate her as well it didn't take a genius to figure that much out. Ron's coldness and Harrys glares and dismissal was enough to confirm her suspicions.

She choked trying to silence her tears. Both boys turned to look at her but neither offered her any comfort or kind words. Not like she'd expected them to.

Harry rolled his eyes. She was outraged she was really upset and he was mocking her for it. Mustering up all the courage she didn't feel she addressed them both.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded "Why are you 2 being super jerks? Why are you treating me like I don't exist? I'm your best friend or have you forgotten that? And where in Merlin's name are we?" she inhaled sharply out of breath from her sudden outburst.

The reassurance she'd hoped for didn't come. Instead Harry walked off and grabbed Rons arm trying to take him with him. But Ron ice shield back in place growled at her.

"Grow up Hermione. We're not 16 anymore and haven't been best friends since so don't play that card. We're working together because we have to and you know it. If I had a choice there would be miles between us. So why don't you just do your job and leave the past in the past. It's been 8 years Hermione move on. We have." Once his speech was finished he allowed himself to be led away by Harry. Leaving Hermione in stunned silence.

8 years? Past? She was 24? That was impossible just hours ago, literally, she'd been 16 how had she aged so much in so little time?

"This must be what I get for defeating a dark lord" she mumbled

"But you didn't"

Hermione turned to face her guiding light.

"What do you mean 'you didn't'?" she asked

"You didn't defeat him, you didn't even face him. Be careful what you wish for Hermione"

Hermione frowned "I wished for this? I wished to be in an unfamiliar place 8 years older with my 2 best friends who now hate me?"

"Well no" Helena said "But you did wish that Ron wouldn't go. That he'd turn around and come back to the castle. Where it was safe. With you"  
  
Hermiones eyes widened she had indeed wished that but she hadn't said it out loud hadn't dare think it, but she'd felt it, deep in her heart as she'd watched him run away from her.

"So what is this?" she asked not sure she wanted the answer  
  
"Your wish. What could have been. Had Ron stayed behind that day this is how the world would be"  
  
Hermione looked around in all honesty it wasn't that bad, bar the fact that her best friends hated her. She was quite annoyed they'd risked their necks for nothing.  
  
She was about to voice this opinion but Helena appeared to have heard it anyway.  
  
"Nothing?" she questioned. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Would you like to know why your friends dislike you so much?"  
  
Hermione could do nothing but nod.  
  
"Well when you kept Ron from saving Neville. Neville ended up dead along with Dean, Seamus, Lavender Brown and one Ginny Weasley"  
  
_(AN – Would anyone else be unmoved if Ginny did actually die? I mean I'd be upset for the Weasleys' and because she was a Weasley but I don't really like her until the 5th book. Ok so I suppose I would be then. Lol sorry had to ask)  
_  
Hermione gasped how could one thing cause so much trouble.  
  
"It doesn't end there Hermione. Voldemorts living has left 8 years of damage and destruction thanks to that one decision. Many have died."  
  
Hermione felt weak. She couldn't believe one decision on her behalf could cause so much heartache no wonder they hated her. She'd known her wish was selfish so she'd followed him and helped him instead of keeping him back. She was suddenly glad, for the first time, that she had helped him.  
  
"I told you to trust me Hermione. You need to trust me"  
  
Hermione nodded "I do trust you I honestly do"  
  
Helena started to disappear.  
  
"Helena come back" she called  
  
_Hermione_ she heard her voice whisper inside of her  
  
"I do trust you." She called she had to make her see she trusted her. She didn't want life to be like this.  
  
_Hermione wake up_

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME WE CANT LIVE LIKE THIS I TRUST YOU"  
_  
Hermione  
  
_"PLEASE"  
_  
Hermione it's time to wake up  
  
_"NOT UNTIL YOU BELIEVE ME"  
_  
_Darkness started to claim her but she had to make her believe that she trusted her.  
  
_Hermione wake up  
  
_She didn't want to open her eyes fear of what would meet her haunted her.  
  
"Please" she begged  
  
_Hermione it's over  
  
_Hermione had to see if she believed her.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
_AN – Yey and another chapter done. I hope it makes sense and fits and everything. I thought Hermiones chapter was gonna be the hardest to write and it was lol but once I got going it flowed so that was ok. I decided to give Hermione a taste of the future to show what could have happened had she made different choices. I also needed Helena to make an appearance before I started to tie it all together so there you go. I hope you liked it please review. Thanks_


	16. Awakening part one

__

Disclaimer – Familiar stuff isn't mine

AN – Hey :D Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews I appreciate them all so much. Wow I never thought people would like this story so much but I'm glad you do lol. To answer one question Is there an Uncle Bilius mentioned in the books yes there is in the 3rd book in Divination when they are discussing the Grim Ron reveals he had an Uncle Bilius who died after seeing the Grim. Ha guess what not in this story lol. But more of that later. So here is chapter 16. Are you all thoroughly confused after the last few chapters? Well good because here is where I will begin to unravel the complicated thread and put the pieces of the puzzle together so y'all can be unconfused. Aren't I nice lol. Enjoy and as always Review :D.

Harry opened his eyes

He felt hot yet he was covered in a cold sweat, making the itchy hospital blankets stick to his trembling skin. His eyesight blurry he could only see shapes and outlines around him. The memory of the dream came flooding back to him. He had watched them die.

He had dreamt his parent's death as if he were there. But it had all seemed so real. He could still hear Voldemorts screams as his spell backfired. He shivered trying to shake the memory. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

He began to shake even more at the memory of what he had witnessed. It had been no dream. He was certain of that. He stifled the sob that had caught in his throat. He would not cry. Not here.

Harry had made a vow that he would never cry if he could help it. His tears were his own and for no one else to see. He'd learned at a young age what showing others your tears could do.

The shapes and outlines that he could make out started to move, but didn't speak, it was as if they were observing him, watching him, like they hadn't seen him in a while. They coughed and sniffed it sounded like they were crying. Harry smiled.

"Ron cut it out you dolt" he laughed as he searched around for his glasses.

Without them he couldn't see a thing which was what was making his search of them rather difficult.

He knew he was in the hospital wing at school. He'd been certain that was where he was from the moment he opened his eyes. The smell of Amber, Passion Flower, Cinnamon, Narcissus, Allspice and Jasmine invaded his nostrils.

Harry frowned as the names of the herbs danced in front of his eyes. In reality when he had awoken he had merely thought it smelt like the hospital wing it apparently ran much deeper than that. He hadn't realized how much attention he actually paid to Hermione's bantering.

Now they were in sixth year the trio, (Ron, Hermione and Harry) had all agreed they should start studying right away. With Ron and Harry wanting to be accepted in to the Aurors Academy, Ron hoping for a scholarship and Hermione hoping to win a place at Cliodna's School of Magical Medicine they needed to tap in to all areas of their expertise and heighten them to the extreme. Both schools were top schools and would take all their effort to win a place.

Usually quite laid back about school Ron and Harry had agreed it was time to get serious, much to Hermiones delight. And had reluctantly let her take charge of their academic lives. She had risen to the challenge and drawn up a revision timetable for them all to follow. They would study together helping each other wherever necessary.

In one study session Hermione had been learning about Herbs. Harry had tuned out and started to make notes on how to track a phrillapus but Ron had helped her go over and over the different properties of the herbs and what they were used in and how to get the best from them. He must have been paying more attention than he had realized as all the Herbs that had come to mind where used in medical cases.

As he thought about it he realized that was the reason he had been so sure of his whereabouts. Amber was used for Stability, Passion Flower for sleep, Narcissus for Peace, Cinnamon and Allspice for Healing and Jasmine for Health. All particularly important in Hospitals. Hermione would be pleased with him.

It also helped him. Having been in the Hospital Wing more times than he could count on his own 2 hands he knew its layout to memory. Making it easier to find his missing glasses.

He sat perfectly still on his bed. Raising both his arms out to the side he felt around until he hit something. After a few seconds his left hand hit something solid. Again he became still. Shuffling his body up his bed he moved his left hand around the table he had come in to contact with. Nothing.

"Damn it" he cursed "Ron mate hand me my glasses would you. Amusing as my blindness may be to you I'd like to be able to see."

Without a word he felt his hand taken in to 'Rons', he then felt his glasses pressed their and his fingers closed around them. 'Rons' hand lingered around his own for the briefest of moments before his hand was dropped in to his lap.

Harry frowned as he replaced his glasses to their familiar, rightful place. It had seemed to him that 'Ron' hadn't wanted to let go of his hand. How very odd.

Now smiling at his clear vision Harry turned to face his friend, his smile instantly vanished. The mysterious shapes and outlines, the person who had coughed and sniffed, who had handed him his glasses and not wanted to let him go was not as he had thought his red headed friend.

Harry let out a startled yell.

Dean opened his eyes.

His throat was sharp and painful from his screaming. His blankets were twisted and turned from his violent movements while he slept.

Slept? This had all been a dream. A rather realistic dream but a dream all the same. They did say that the best dreams were the most real.

This had been far from Deans 'best dream'. His best dream to date had been the one where he had been picked to play football for his all time favorite team, Westham; he was the best player the squad had ever known. He was rich and famous and was dating seriously successful, talented and above all gorgeous American singer/actor Hilary Duff. Now there was a good dream.

His father had been in this dream.

Deans eyes stung from the memory. His Dad had been in his dream. Not just photo Dad real Dad. He had seemed so real. He'd spoken to him held him loved him. Explained to him why he had to leave.

Dean rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the memory with it.

__

It was a dream he tried to convince himself _you've been so mixed up over why he left you've subconsciously made up your own reasons. Your dad was not a Wizard_

He sighed. Regardless of how real his dream was or wasn't it didn't change the fact that his Father wasn't coming back in to his life not now or anytime soon. 

He felt about ready to cry. Like he had in his dream. For a moment he had wished the voice calling him back to consciousness had belonged to that of his father.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH"

Dean sat up startled. He recognized Harrys screams but couldn't understand why he was screaming. Maybe there was another escaped convict towering over his bed with a knife ready to hack him to pieces.

Well in reality it had been Ron's bed Sirius Black had been towering over and he wasn't actually trying to kill Harry but Rons pet rat Scabbers who was actually Peter Pettigrew. An old school friend of Sirius's and personal slave to Lord V. Everybody knew that . . . Now!

Looking around he was able to take in his surroundings. He wasn't in his dorm room as he had originally thought but in the school hospital wing. To his left he saw Hermione lying inert on her bed. A strange girl was sitting beside her talking softly to her.

Dean had never seen her before. She was kinda cute. She had nothing on Hilary Duff but she was definitely hot. He saw her lips form a small smile as if she'd heard what he was thinking. He shook his head that was impossible.

Almost as impossible as what he saw next. Turning his head to the right to see if he could see the others of the Spectacular Six. Clearly not all of what he'd experienced was a dream, he saw a familiar face he to had a visitor and unlike Harry who had yelped when he saw his own. Dean was stunned to silence.

__

AN – Part one is now ready for your approval there may be up 2 three parts but then there may only be 2 and then the part that ties it all together and then I'll think of finishing it lol. A sequel may or may not occur as I now have an idea thanks to my good friend Ruth – Author Hermione Starise – read her fics they are amazing :D but I don't really know we'll see when this is over. Thanx to everyone who reviewed as always and thanx to Ruth for all her help. Enjoy.


	17. Awakening part two

Disclaimer – I own none of the familiar

AN – Well the end is nigh but before that I have some more explaining to do so here is part two to awakening depending on how long it gets depends on whether there will be a third part or if I just stick with two. Makes sense really. Not much else to say about this except as always thanks for the Reviews and Enjoy the story.

Neville opened his eyes

He lay there looking up at the ceiling not daring to move. The ceiling looked a lot like the one in his room at his grandmothers, Creamy white. If he continued to stare at it maybe he would be back there. In his grandmothers house. If he could make that happen maybe he could save them. Maybe none of this would happen.

Neville sighed knowing that in his heart it was hopeless. He'd been allowed to see them but only for a while before they were snatched away from him forever like they had been 15 years ago.

Neville groaned. This had to be a bad dream why would he be sent back to see his parent's downfall and not be able to do something about it. He'd seen this scenario on TV often enough you were sent back to change things not to just watch. Nobody ever just watched. Except Neville!

Sighing he lifted himself up so that he was sitting. The hospital wing looked no different to what it usually did and yet it felt like he was in another place. Why did it feel so unfamiliar to him?

It wasn't the room that felt different it was Neville. He felt like he'd grown up. He hated it. If he could be the baby he had been in his dreams he would.

"Feeling better Neville dear?"

Neville smiled at Madam Pomphrey "Yes Thankyou" he managed to whisper.

"You were out cold for a good few days you must be hungry," she said tucking his blankets around his feet and straightening his pillows.

Neville had been sent to the Hospital Wing so many times that it was like a second Hogwarts home to him. Madam Pomphrey had taken a shine to him and treat him like one of her own. He knew that she saw every Hogwarts student as an extended member of her family but Neville was special to her. He didn't know why but he didn't mind.

"What do you mean a good few days?" he asked frowning it felt like just yesterday he was walking in to Hogsmeade with Dean and Seamus wondering what was keeping Ron. "How many days is a good few?" he added

"Well" she said sitting in the vacant chair beside his bed "You came in Saturday evening after your eventful Hogsmeade visit and it's Friday afternoon now so . . . roughly 6 days" she said after a brief pause.

Neville gaped "6 days?"

She nodded. "You appear to be the first to have awaken hopefully this is a sign you all will"

"All?" he asked "Oh rite" he said understanding "We all ended up hurt then?"

Madam Pomphrey nodded "Cuts and scrapes I can heal bones I can mend in a heartbeat, infections and poisons not a problem but I can't rouse someone who doesn't wish to be awake"

Neville frowned what did that mean?

He was about to ask when he heard a startled yell.

Madam Pomphrey jumped from her seat and ran towards the yells of one Harry Potter. Neville looked around and saw everyone else lying or sitting in their beds. Apart from the Spectacular Six and their visitors the hospital wing was empty. Dean looked like he'd been petrified and Harry was still screaming. The others looked like they were beginning to wake, their visitors fidgeting in anticipation.

Neville looked at the vacant chair by his bed. Why hadn't he any visitors? He sighed he had hoped but knew it was impossible. But where was his Grandmother, she at least should be here. He'd nearly died.

Resting his head against the wall he watched his hands in his lap. Lost in his own little world. Trying to re focus their faces. They were gone.

"Neville" a gentle voice invaded his ears. Looking up Neville gasped.

Ron opened his eyes

Screaming he'd heard screaming. Harry was in trouble. He had to help.

Green light flashed before his eyes as he collapsed back on to his bed.

What was that? He wondered.

That hadn't been how he'd remembered his Uncles death. In all honesty he couldn't actually remember his Uncles death. He had been there but at only three he couldn't exactly recall it. He'd asked a few times and been told the same thing

"You know the grim sweetie?" his mother asked as she tucked him in to bed one night.

Ron nodded shivering slightly at the mention of the beast

"Well one night Uncle Bilius saw the Grim and he just died sweetie, You know the stories about them"

Again he nodded

"They kill people don't they mum?" Fred asked leaving his own bed and sitting on Rons.

His mother hugged him to her and George when he joined them minutes later.

"They're evil aren't they?" George asked

"Well no they aren't there just big dogs honey but people get so scared when they see them their heart stops and they die."

Ron began to cry and Fred and George wailed about how much they missed their uncle. Mrs. Weasley sat up with them calming them down tucking them in stroking their hair until eventually each of them had fallen asleep.

Ron scowled at the memory. They'd lied to him. Bilius hadn't seen a Grim he'd died because of one of Voldemorts followers. They'd killed him outside his own house while he and his family had been inside. He'd known someone was out there and he'd sent them all inside to safety. He'd protected them and kept them alive and his mother hadn't even told them how he'd really died.

He understood why but he was 16 years old now why had they kept up the façade so long? After all he'd been through these last couple of years being Harry Potters best friend how could they possibly think he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He let his eyes wander round the Hospital Wing Harrys screams had been silenced or at least turned down by Madam Pomphrey. Neville was sitting gaping at people Ron vaguely recognized and Dean looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Hey weirder things had happened.

"Ahhh your awake" a manly voice noted

Ron nodded wondering when they had employed a male nurse.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine"

"I'm glad to hear it"

Ron looked up in to the shining eyes of the new staff ready to politely ask him to leave him alone when the words lodged in the back of his throat. He wasn't staring up at a male nurse after all.

AN – Another chapter bites the dust. I'm so happy I started writing this on the 17th while I was waiting for my friends to come over and it was my 17th birthday how amazing my 17th chapter written on the 17th and I was turning 17. I am so easily amused so this chapter is not only dedicated to all those who love it but to my wonderful friends who made my birthday special. I love you guys' lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully your not getting to sick of waiting for the explanation but I assure you it's coming. All in good time my friends all in good time, review. Thanx 


	18. Awakening part three

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar is mine

AN – Another chapter and I really don't have much to say about it lol. Except that I hope you like it and thanx for the reviews and yey lol.

Seamus opened his eyes

Seams its over

Seamus choked as he heard his childhood nickname echo in his ears. Cedric had been 5 and Seamus 2 and Cedric couldn't pronounce his name so he'd changed it. It had stuck with him all these years even though they stopped using it.

He reached for a glass of water and saw his mother smiling down at him.

"Hey soldier"

Seamus smiled she was always calling him her soldier or her knight in shining armor. His father was away on business a lot and had left Seamus as the man of the house a position he took very seriously. He looked out for his mother and sisters like he'd been asked to.

"How you feeling?"

"Ok" he replied he hadn't the heart to tell her that while he'd slept he'd dreamed of her beloved nephews' death.

Cedric had been her only nephew. His father was an only child and she and her sister, Cedrics mother, were the only children in her own family. Cedric had also been an only child.

"I'm hungry," he said after his stomach growled rather loudly

"I'm not surprised you've been out about six days"

Seamus was shocked it had been one day in his mind but apparently more time had passed. He winced as the memories came back to him.

"We thought you were dead"

Seamus looked to the right of his mother and saw his younger sister sitting beside her. He hadn't noticed she was there he was still rather groggy.

"Not quite" he told her. She smiled a small smile

"You'll be able to go down to the feast tonight that should satisfy your hunger" his mother told him "It's being held in your name"

"How'd Dumbledore know we'd be awake today?" he asked suspiciously if his dreams were anything to do with Dumbledore he would personally hurt the man.

"He didn't but Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom both woke up and so did your friend Dean and Ron Weasley. We were hoping it would be a sign that you would to. We're just waiting for the young girl who was with you to wake up"

"Hermione Granger" his sister supplied

"Yes she's the last one"

Seamus nodded half listening. The memories of his dreams were still haunting him. Parts of the conversations were ringing in his ears. His cousins terrified face flashed before his eyes and his voice calling him back could still be heard.

Seamus heard a few gasps and looked up to see his other and youngest sister, Catraoine, he smiled as she rushed over to him.

"Your awake" she beamed hugging him tightly

He nodded as she released him her dark curls bouncing around her face shining her blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

Labhaoise pulled their sister over to her as someone else approached his bed. He didn't notice at first he was to busy being thankful his family were here. Labhaoise held Catraoine tightly as she tried to pull away. Her dark curls that matched her sisters shined in the hospital glow.

Hogwarts didn't know what was coming two beautiful Irish girls, twins no less, that would defiantly be trying to outdo Fred and George's reputation would be starting school in the Autumn.

He still didn't notice his visitor even when his shadow fell across his bed it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice and the words he would rather forget that he actually looked up.

Hermione opened her eyes

She sat up straight away looking around madly

Please don't let it have been real please don't let it have been real she thought to herself

"It wasn't real Hermione. Trust me"

"I do. I promise," she said turning to face her guiding light she had to believe her

"I know" she smiled

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"So what was all that about?" she asked leaning back against her bed

"I told you a glimpse of what might have been. Just showing you, you made the right decision"

"Thanks" she grumbled

Helena laughed

"Did we win?" she whispered "Is it really over?"

"It'll never be over Hermione you know that. But yes you won"

Hermione smiled well that was something at least

"So what now?" she asked

"You enjoy the rest of your childhood, make the most of the rest of your time at school. Get the guy"

Hermione reddened slightly. Helena smiled

Hermione looked around her to see the rest of the spectacular six all awake and looking healthy. All of them appeared to be in a state of shock however.

"What's up with everyone?" she asked confused it was as if they'd seen a ghost. And that was nothing out of the ordinary for this school.

"That's not for me to say" Helena responded

Hermione frowned at her just once she'd like a straightforward answer from the girl.

"Ok then who do I go to for the answers?"

"I assure you the answers will come"

"When?"

"All in good time"

Hermione frowned some more this was getting annoying

"Fine" she growled causing Helena to laugh again

Hermione looked round and spotted Harry she waved and he stared at her blankly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and waved again. Again nothing.

"What's wrong with Harry? Is he suffering short term memory loss or did you make the part about him hating me real?"

Helena rolled her eyes "Look again Hermione that isn't Harry"

Hermione scowled and looked again "I think I know my best friend by now" she started looking at him again.

Then she gasped just like everyone else had. It really wasn't Harry. She turned to Helena.

"Is that . . .?" Helena nodded

"But how?" Before she could respond Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing

"Ahhhhh you're all finally awake" he beamed at each of them "We were beginning to wonder"

"Why don't you have a seat Professor Dumbledore" Madame Pomphrey offered.

With a swish of her wand a chair appeared behind the head master. He nodded in thanks and sat himself down. Madame Pomphrey also sat down she was also beaming like a Cheshire Cat.

"I suppose you're all wanting some answers" he said the smile stuck firmly in place

"You could say that" Dean muttered

Dumbledore chuckled

"Well you did wake up to some surprises so sit back, try and relax and I'll tell you everything you need to know . . . "

AN - . . . But not until next time muhahahahahhahaha. At least you can rest easy knowing that the explanation is defiantly coming next chapter lol. Sorry about the wait and sorry if this chapter is a bit short but now its over and done with and we can move on lol So until next time enjoy and Review :D


	19. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I am poor, as I am making no money from this, which upsets me, as I am quite proud of it but what can you do?_

_AN - Lol I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this Fic as I love it to bits. It's explanation time which I'm sure your all glad about as I have been dragging it out a little but hey good things come to those who wait right? Well hopefully this will be wait worthy :D so enough of my mindless bantering and on with the story. Enjoy _

"Well you did wake up to some surprises so sit back, try and relax and I'll tell you everything you need to know . . . "

Dean sat back one eye on his visitor the other on Dumbledore not daring to believe but hoping all the same.

Ron didn't dare move.

Neville refused to blink in fear he would reopen his eyes and find them gone.

Harry kept fidgeting glancing all around the room not knowing where to set his gaze he didn't want to stare but if he didn't he felt he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Seamus kept looking from his visitor to his family but they weren't giving anything away. Could it be?

Hermione smiled

". . . This must all be a little hard to take in but I assure they are real."

Dean broke in to a grin

"This isn't a dream and I can prove that to you" He lifted his wand and flicked it ever so slightly

Each of them yelped in turn as a sharp sting pricked their skin

Ron glared at Dumbledore "what was that for?" he asked

"Well the saying you can't feel physical pain in a dream is very true Mr. Weasley I'm sorry I couldn't think of a more creative way to prove this isn't actually a dream"

Ron grumbled some more while he rubbed his arm but all in all looked rather pleased that this wasn't in fact a dream.

"If this isn't a dream what's going on?" Hermione asked

Dumbledore smiled "An excellent question Miss. Granger. One I'm sure you'd all like to hear the answer to"

They nodded in unison still holding their breath

"Well I suppose I should start from the beginning really for you to fully understand," he said glancing at Madame Pomphrey who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Well when one Tom Marvolo Riddle attended this school he showed great potential in the art of magic. He was always top of his class and didn't let the fact that he was of Muggle heritage slow him down. He wouldn't be left behind just because he had been denied the magical upbringing his peers had, had. A little like someone else we know" Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione

Hermione wasn't sure whether this should be taken as a compliment or to be quite offended on the one hand he was saying she was clever and wouldn't let anything keep her from doing her best on the other he was comparing her to Voldemort. How did you take that?

"He was definitely the top of the class but he had a rather large chip on his shoulder to go along with it. At first we thought it was because of his background. As you know he was raised in a muggle orphanage and wasn't overly fond of his muggle father. But we soon found it ran much deeper than that. It wasn't until he left Hogwarts that we understood the full extent of his hatred"

Ron yawned when was the good stuff coming? He needed answers

"At Hogwarts Tom went out of his way to be the best no matter what it took. We found he was willing to go to extreme measures to get his point across and wasn't against playing dirty"

"Pardon me professor and forgive me for saying this but your story doesn't quite add up I mean Tom was made a prefect and was given awards for service to the school which were only recently labeled invalid" Hermione spoke up

Harry murmured in agreement

"Yes your right Miss. Granger the truth of the matter being that we didn't discover the truth of Mr. Riddle until it was to late. He was always a very cunning and manipulative young man and had the ways and means of escaping even the most perceptive professor."

"Even you?" Seamus asked

Dumbledore sighed "To some extent I am ashamed to admit yes even me"

Ron looked over at Harry who only appeared to be half listening. Glancing to and from his visitors seemed to be distracting him.

"When Tom left this school he took with him all the knowledge we supply. In the wrong hands any kind of knowledge can be a dangerous thing in this case it would turn out to be catastrophic. Its not like he went out and straight away became this all-powerful dark lord. First he started recruiting his followers and working on plans and the likes. I really cant go in to much detail purely because I don't know what happened all I know is that Tom Riddle was a very bright boy and used this to his advantage."

"How long did it take him? To become powerful I mean?" Neville asked

"Well no one knows for sure as no one knows what he did in the years before his uprising. All we know is that one day evil threatened our lives in a way none had threatened before"

Harry was beginning to get rather annoyed. He didn't care about Riddles childhood and he didn't care about the years before his claim to fame what he cared about right now was the explanation to their presence.

As if Dumbledore could tell they were becoming impatient he skipped a few details.

"In the beginning we thought Tom was killing people who refused to join his crusade. He was approaching very powerful wizarding families to aid him in his quest it appeared the ones who accepted lived and the ones who didn't well we presumed dead"

Harry was getting confused how could you presume someone to be dead they either were or they weren't.

"The fact of the matter is we never did find a body. Any body. For any of the people we thought dead. The evidence suggested there was no way they could survive but there was never any proof they hadn't."

"I saw my Dad die" Dean said his voice barley above a whisper "Well I heard it" This much was true in his dream Dean had in fact heard his dad die. He had definitely been dead so this there was never any proof theory didn't really ring true

"Yes you did Mr. Thomas and I'm sorry for that but where your out of state mind takes you is under no ones control."

Dean frowned why didn't any one explain things simply anymore.

"But you just said no bodies were found surely if Dean heard his Dad die then he died" Seamus spoke up

"Yeah and what about me every time a Dementor came near me I heard my parents die are you saying that that didn't really happen?"

"I'm really not explaining this very well am I?" Dumbledore said more to himself than his students

"Why don't you start again" Helena offered "From the important part" she added after several teenage glares were forced upon her

"What I'm trying to tell you is that yes your loved ones died and many other people died at the hand of Voldemort or his followers but we never found any bodies because there were never any bodies to find"

Neville raised his eyebrow only half following

Dumbledore seemed to be growing impatient with himself it wasn't often that he found it difficult to explain something

"When Voldemort was consuming unicorn blood in your first year I believe you were told why." He said trying a different approach

"It kept him alive" Ron spoke up

"Exactly Mr. Weasley. That's what we all thought. Voldemort was a broken man and had to live off another to survive you were told about the fact that Unicorn blood can keep you alive even if you are an inch from death"

Harry recalled the conversation in actual fact it had been between him and a Centaur called Firenze he didn't say this however for fear of putting Dumbledore off. It appeared he might be getting somewhere now.

"However Voldemort wasn't an inch from death. He'd been growing steadily stronger since his downfall. The ability to posses another is rather difficult one might say and can only be achieved with powerful magic. The possessors powerful magic."

"So Voldemort had to be strong to posses Quirrel then?" Dean asked

"Precisely" Dumbledore beamed glad they were following

"Well why would he want to live off another then?" Seamus asked "And why would he give himself a cursed life if he didn't need to. Why drink the unicorn blood if he didn't need it"

"All very good questions. The answer to all is to throw us off. We presumed that because he inhabited another's body and because he was drinking unicorns' blood that he was merely a shell of the man he once was. We believed he was trying to regain power when in actual fact he was practically at his full power."

"I'm really not getting this" Ron grumbled

"Voldemort was pretending to be all weak and everything to make us think he was so that he could surprise us with how powerful he was. He was throwing us off the scent basically" Hermione said offering him the cliff-noted version

"Well why didn't he just say that" Ron grumbled again

"Voldemort did however drink the unicorns blood for a reason. Unicorns blood is often used in returning the soul."

They all frowned even the visitors looked confused.

"Have any of you heard of the soul sucking curse?" Madame Pomphrey asked

They all shook there heads even Hermione

"Well this curse enables the caster to steal the soul of his victim. The soul is the most powerful part of you some say. A good pure soul is extremely powerful especially a magically pure soul. Voldemort used this spell to take the souls of his victims. But he had to show off with it. Instead of reciting it as your supposed to do he linked it in with his unforgivable. That way no one would be able to reverse it."

She paused to see if they were following and they appeared to be.

She continued "When a soul is taken you can still send it back as it were. Even if the person has been dead a long time."

"I thought you could live without your soul" Seamus said remembering a film he had watched once where the Devil had bought someone's soul in exchange for wishes

"Muggles can. We can not. Our souls are our magic without it we are nothing its kind of our lifeline"

They nodded in understanding

"So Voldemort was taking all these powerful souls. Other peoples magic basically. Once your soul is gone your body turns in to a powder like substance. Thus no body. When the soul is sent back if the person is meant to be alive then the powder reforms and the person is alive and well again if the person should be dead then there powder scatters. The more powerful souls a person has then the more powerful they are basically. "

"Ok so he was stealing other peoples souls where does the unicorn blood come in to this?" Harry asked

"Well like Professor Dumbledore said it is used in returning souls. Because Voldemort changed the spell however he used it for keeping souls. Tying them to his lifeline basically meaning that so long as he was alive the souls would be tied to him. Meaning if anyone figured out what he'd done they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He really was far to clever for his own good"

Hermione blushed something both Ron and Harry had told her more than once.

"The thing is Voldemort seemed to think that he was invincible that no one but a school boy could kill him. Even though he had challenged you countless times and still lost he didn't see you as much of a threat. He believed that in the end he would overthrow you. He of course didn't and when he died so did his lifeline, his soul meaning every other soul he had ever stolen was released"

"So the people who died before their time had their souls returned the moment you killed him meaning they are no longer dead" Dumbledore finished glad that Madame Pomphrey had been able to explain better than he had.

Harry couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he looked back and forth at his Visitors. His parents were alive.

"But my Parents weren't dead" Neville whispered

"No Mr. Longbottom they weren't but when they were tortured a part of them died and when Voldemort died that returned to them"

Neville beamed looking at his parents he couldn't believe they were alive and well

Ron looked at his Uncles smiling face "But Voldemort didn't kill you death eaters did"

"Yes but they use the same spell Voldemort did meaning I was still tied to him" his uncle told him.

Ron smiled just glad he was alive. He knew a dog couldn't kill his Dragon loving Uncle

Seamus hugged his cousin and Dean embraced his Father.

Harry could barley speak as his mother kissed him affectionately and his father ruffled his hair, reminding him of another Potter who had once done the exact same thing.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news though Harry" his mother said to him

Harrys face fell he knew it was to good to be true

"Are you kidding Lils he'll be ecstatic" his father cut in

"James they're like his family"

"Who needs enemies if that's your family" James scoffed

Harry laughed still a little nervous of what they were about to tell him but he couldn't help it he was just so happy. He'd never heard his parent's voices or seen their faces without terror etched across them. And yet here they were play fighting like a loving couple. He felt about ready to cry.

"The painful news your mother is talking about is that we have a new home out in the country. We thought we'd make some new memories instead of living among the old."

"It won't be like your first home but we figured you can only remember the bad things that happened there."

"And it won't be like your last as we figure well I do anyway that it'll be hard to find the good memories there as well"

Lily playfully pushed his arm and James laughed at the confused look upon his son's face.

"What we're trying to say," his mother said "Is that we have a new home and so do you out in the country by the only real home you've ever known"

"It's called The Ferns we've been doing it up since we well came back so to speak"

Ron whooped from the other side of the hospital wing waking Harry from his stunned silence.

"That's in my neighborhood" Ron cried happily "Harry we'll be neighbors"

Harry's face cracked in to a wide grin, as he understood exactly what they were saying.

Voldemort was dead. His parents were alive. He was leaving Privet Drive for good and moving in with his parents. He would be living near his extended family the Weasleys and his best friend Ron . . .

"And one more thing we should mention" James said a mischievous look in his eye that reminded Dean of the one Harry often possessed.

The doors to the Hospital Wing swung open as if on cue and in bound a large black dog.

"You have a dog?" Neville asked as it leaped over his bed on the way to Harrys

"No Harry does" his mother smiled at him as the dog bounded on to his bed and began licking his face

"What shall I call you?" he asked stroking the dog not fully understanding. That is until his hand caught something around the animal's neck. A collar and tag.

"Padfoot – The Ferns" he read

Hermione jumped from her bed "Is it really?" she asked Lily who nodded smiling at her

Harry looked from Hermione to his Mother to his Father to his dog.

Who was gone.

In his place was the smiling face of

"Sirius" Harry yelled

"Didn't think I was lying when I said you could come live with me did you?" he said laughing at his nephews astonishment

Dumbledore rose as the conversations got louder and louder. Everyone was asking each other questions better yet everyone was happy.

"I think we should give them some time to catch up," Dumbledore said to Madame Pomphrey. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's been a wonderful day" she said the tears forming at her own happiness.

"It has indeed and it won't be the last"

He turned when he and the nurse were at the door he coughed loudly and smiled as everyone turned to look at him. "The Feast will begin at 9 I hope to see you all there"

And with that he closed the door.

The happiness inside could have filled a thousand hearts

_AN – Well what did you think of that? Was it all you imagined or maybe more? Did you enjoy it? Was it boring hopefully not. Hopefully it was amazing and well worth the outstretched wait lol well you tell me. Hit the Review button and tell me exactly what you thought hopefully its all-good things but I suppose you never know lol. well as always thanx to all that have stuck with this Fic and Reviewed I love you all :D until next time _


	20. It's about bloody time

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar is mine

AN – Hey all I'm guessing some of you are pretty surprised to see another chapter for this story quite a few of you seemed to think that Chapter 19 was the end when in fact Chapter 20 is lol. I laughed so much I'm really sorry. I didn't realize it sounded like I was ending it but oh well at least you get a nice surprise and Lyssa you should be happy there will definitely be some Ron/Hermione in this Fic how could I end it without some??? Well as always Enjoy and Review :D

"You look amazing" Pavarti said  
  
Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Ever since she'd returned from the hospital wing she'd been getting ready for the feast that evening.

She'd also been telling and retelling the story of how they'd defeated Voldemort. She now knew what it was like to be Harry.

She didn't mind really as she'd had some questions of her own. She now knew that while they'd been asleep the school had been told everything that had happened from the eventful Hogsmeade visit to the rebirth of Voldemorts victims. They just wanted the details. Every last one of them.

"So why did you run after Ron knowing what was gonna happen?" Lavender asked

"Yea weren't you scared you might die?" Pavarti added sitting on the bed next to Lavender

"Well yea I guess so I don't know." She laughed turning round to face them. "I mean it's not like I wasn't scared of dying I mean I am its just I didn't really think of that I just thought of Ron running in to danger and knew I had to go to"

Pavarti smiled "Love makes you do crazy things"

"Insane things" Lavender finished

Hermione merely shook her head and returned her gaze to the mirror.

Pavarti began to giggle and Lavender pretended to look shocked "Where is the denial where is the he is just my best friend where is the were you born with half a brain between you? We are nothing but friends?"

Hermione grinned in to the mirror "well maybe I came across some self truths on the way"

"Meaning?" Lavender coaxed

"SHE LOVES HIM" Pavarti screeched rushing at Hermione and enveloping her in a huge hug

"Watch her dress" Lavender shouted over Pavarti's squeals of delight

"I'm so proud of you" Pavarti said letting go of Hermione and smiling at her

"Yea me to it's about bloody time" Lavender laughed

"GIRLS WE NEED TO BE DOWN IN LIKE 10 MINUTES WILL YOU GET A BLOODY MOVE ON"

Pavarti laughed

"I'm gonna miss the silence we had while they slept" Lavender said only half joking as she yelled back that they would be down when they were ready and if they didn't like it they could turn up to the feast/dance alone

Hermione had returned to her Dorm at 5 in the afternoon. They'd spent so much time talking and catching up getting things straight in their minds and just being happy. Pavarti and Lavender had pounced on her the moment she was through the door demanding details and making sure she was ok.

Once she'd told them the story for the second time they told her of the dance/feast they would be attending that evening. Dumbledore had arranged it in their name. It would be the usual feast of course but with a celebratory theme and a dance to end it. They would then end the term 3 weeks early. Extending their Christmas holiday to six weeks instead of the usual three.

Then they had showed her the beautiful dresses they had bought for themselves.

A School Hogsmeade visit had been announced so that everyone in the school was given the opportunity to purchase clothes and anything else that they needed ready for the dance. Which would be held as soon as the school heroes awoke.

Pavarti's was a soft pink that complemented her dark skin. It was cut to just below the knee and sparkled when the light hit it just right. Her dark hair was straight and hung down her back in a shiny black wave. Glitter shimmering whenever she moved.

Lavender had chosen a lilac colour for herself to commemorate her namesake. Or so she told them Pavarti had whispered to Hermione that at the Yule ball in their 4th year Seamus had told her she looked stunning in lilac and she had taken to wearing it in some form whenever the 2 of them were going somewhere together.

Hermione had smiled at one time she would have rolled her eyes but now if Ron told her she looked lovely in a potato sack she would probably wear one.

Lavenders dress had no straps unlike Pavarti's that had a halter strap, and hung all the way to her ankles. It had a split in one side up to her knee and trailed a little at the back. Her hair lay in soft waves framing her face.

Hermione had told them both how beautiful they looked and they had then surprised her.

"Don't think we forgot about you Miss. Granger" Pavarti had giggled as Lavender had removed something from her wardrobe and handed her a bag.

Inside was the most beautiful dress of Periwinkle blue.

"We couldn't think what colour to buy you" Pavarti admitted as Hermione stared at it. "I was all for emerald green"

"But I wanted a deep red" Lavender laughed

"But we remembered you had periwinkle blue for the Yule Ball so we hoped for the best"

Hermione looked up at them standing their awkwardly awaiting her approval. She beamed at them and couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks. "I love it" she gushed "It was so thoughtful"

"Well we couldn't have you going to the dance in just anything" Lavender had proclaimed once Hermione had hugged them both

"Especially considering one Ron Weasley shall be there," Pavarti added which earned her a pillow to the head.

Hermione had dressed quickly while Pavarti had redone her hair. Bed Head apparently wasn't the look she was going for.

Now she stood in front of the floor length mirror smiling at the reflection, her reflection.

The dress had spaghetti straps that crossed up her back with a single strap to hold it to her shoulders. The dress flowed down to just above her knees showing off her shapely tanned legs. Her hair had been transformed from bushy electric socket look to that of elegant shiny curls some were left to frame her face while the rest were pinned up with dainty flowers woven in for decoration.

They looked fabulous.

"Wow"

All three girls spun to the doorway where the amazed voice had came from

Seamus stood there and he appeared to have forgotten what he had been sent for.

"We're coming now" Lavender said suppressing a giggle as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and followed him downstairs "how did you get up here anyway?" she asked as they made their way down.

"Ready?" Pavarti asked

Hermione nodded and they left for the celebration.

Ron watched in amazement as Hermione descended the stairs. She looked beautiful. Of course he'd always thought so but now she was proving this to everyone.

"You look great" he told her as she took his arm.

He leaned towards her and Hermione felt her heart flutter just as she was about to close her eyes she felt his lips on her cheek. They were back to being friends.

She sighed what had she expected a Happy Ever After. They only existed in fairytales.

She forced a smile and thanked him as he led her to the great hall. He along with the rest of the guys were dressed in tuxes of different fashions much to Rons relief who had always hated dress robes.

The other Gryffindor's followed suit. Neville with Pavarti, Dean with Padma (who had come to meet her sister and ended up leaving with Dean who Pavarti had revealed was who she had hoped to leave with) Seamus with Lavender and Harry with Ginny

They entered the great hall and took their seats. The hall had been transformed. The night sky was clear the stars in perfect view. Fairy lights were strung everywhere leaving the hall in a magical like glow. Tables were pushed against the far walls circling the dance floor. The Christmas tree stood tall and spectacular on the little stage by the teacher's table, which was only ever used for the sorting ceremony.

Draco greeted them with a smile and Hermione couldn't help but notice how different he looked. He was happy and smiling genuinely rather than sarcastically he hugged Ron and nodded to Hermione as they sat down. Hannah Abbot, Draco's date told her how beautiful she looked and Draco agreed. Gone were the days of name calling and making fun. It was so surreal.

Harry waved to his parents who were sitting at a table with Sirius, Remus Lupin Ron's family Deans, Nevilles and Seamus parents, Cedric, Seamus sisters and Helena. They waved back and Lily looked like she might be crying. James had his arm around her and she mouthed how proud of him they were.

They sat and talked as the hall began to fill. When the last seat was filled Dumbledore stood up and waited for silence. As the noise decreased he beamed around at them all. When it was quiet he spoke.

"Welcome one and all. Family members loved ones Students and Teachers. Welcome. I won't bore you with talk of what has happened, as we already know. I have explained as best I can with help from others." He smiled at Madame Pomphrey who blushed

"All you need to know is that you can now enjoy the rest of your childhood and hopefully the rest of your lives"

Everybody cheered

"The war is over"

Everybody cheered louder

"Tomorrow is a new day. Make of it what you will"

Harry laughed as he clapped along with his peers

"The Christmas holidays will begin three weeks early starting tomorrow you will return as usual on January 1st. This feast is not only held to mark that or the diminish in evil but to celebrate the bravery that has taken place to free us."

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged

A trophy and 6 medals appeared on the table before the head master.

"For Services to the school and the Magical world as we know it I would like to thank and personally award Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Seamus Finnigan, Mr. Dean Thomas, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Hermione Granger with Hogwarts medals of loyalty, bravery, and chivalry. Your house kinsman, Godric Gryffindor couldn't have picked finer students himself."

The cheering in the hall if it were possible got even louder and the applause was almost deafening. Harry couldn't help but grin and Hermione noticed Rons blush was back.

"Well come on" Hagrid yelled above the noise as Dumbledore failed to quiet them down "Come and get yer awards"

Neville laughed and they all made their way towards the teacher's table. Standing in a line they each leant their heads forward as he placed the medal around their necks. They shook hands with every member of the teacher's table and faced their fellow schoolmates before they were allowed to sit back down.

Draco shook each of their hands and kissed Hermiones on their return, which earned him a playful warning look from Ron.

When the noise had ceased Dumbledore spoke again.

"And this will live forever in the school trophy room commemorating all you have done until the end of time. No one will forget the work of the spectacular six"

The Trophy rose in the air as everyone clapped again and with a loud pop vanished.

Several floors up and over, many moving staircases and a few long hallways later the trophy reappeared in the school trophy room inside the protective glass case. It shone proudly with the words:

In recognition of the Spectacular Six  
  
Neville Frank Longbottom  
Seamus Patrick Finnigan  
Hermione Jane Granger  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
Dean Robert Thomas  
Harry James Potter  
  
All as Brave and Loyal as each other  
single handedly brought down the  
Dark Lord and saved us all  
may we remember them always  
For their services to the school  
and the magical world we know

Back in the Great Hall

"And for now I think I've done enough talking so with these final words"

"Until after the feast" Flitwick jokingly added.

Dumbledore laughed "Yes until after the feast. Eat cheese be merry drink butterbeer get drunk. Or just mildly happy" he grinned raised his arms and the feast began.

Once everyone had eaten as much as they could Dumbledore stood again

The plates disappeared and the Head Master spoke. "Now that you have eaten your fill the dance can begin. Justin of Hufflepuff house sixth years will demonstrate his music capabilities then the band will start. Refreshments can be retrieved from the stand in the corner"

They all looked and up and in the corner of the stage a bar had been assembled  
  
"Enjoy" he smiled and re took his seat as Justin made his way to the stage guitar in hand

He sat himself down and pulled the microphone towards him and began the intro  
_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

Ginny and Harry stood and made their way to the dance floor Justin's voice was incredible and the song was amazing.

_You're the one I want to chase  
__You're the one I want to hold  
__I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
_The rest of their table made their way to the floor  
  
_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
  
_Ron looked at Hermione who smiled at him. "Wanna dance?" he asked hopefully  
  
_I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
  
_"I'd love to" She replied taking his hand and letting him lead her to the floor  
  
_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try  
  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
  
The song finished and everybody clapped no sooner had Justin left the stage the music started up again. The Weird sisters made their entrance for another Hogwarts night of entertainment.

After what seemed like the hundredth song Hermione had to sit down, Ron being the gentleman joined her.

"Fancy some fresh air?" he yelled in her ear so as to be heard

She nodded to out of breath to speak

Once they were outside Hermione immediately cooled down and began to shiver, before she could return for her cloak Ron's arm was around her shoulders holding her closely to keep her warm. Hermione smiled as he led her around her grounds resting her head against him. So they were friends she could dream couldn't she?

Ron finally stopped as they approached the lake. The moon shone down on the calm water casting a glow around its surface.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked not looking at her "Other than can I ask you something obviously"

Hermione smiled and repressed the urge to say yes anything and instead said "sure"

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded turning to go back to the Great Hall.

Ron however didn't move except to grab her hand in his.

"Here's fine" he practically whispered

She looked at him in surprise "Ron there's no music" she told him. He didn't seem to hear her however as he took her in his arms.

His arms around her waist he began to slowly dance with her under the moonlight

Hermione couldn't do anything but lean her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his neck.

As she leant against him a soft tinkling of music reached her ears she looked at Ron but he didn't seem to be able to hear it and if he did he didn't show it.

A light flashed from the other side of the lake and the music got louder, but not to loud to spoil the moment.

"Did you see that" Hermione asked him

Ron shook his head and whispered something Hermione thought was "I'm only looking at you"

As the music continued Hermione could make out words as someone sang along. She knew she wasn't imagining it now as Ron had slowed his movements down to keep in time with it.

Letting him lead her she swayed along in time to the music filling her mind

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly

When your safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothings harder than it seems  
No one ever wants to bother to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon your gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
Its so hard to stand your ground when your so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as your learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
Be strong  
You'll break it  
Hold on  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you  
  
_When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Hermione continued to sway not noticing the music had stopped.

She would have carried on if a loud bang, crackle and fizzle hadn't roused her from her romantic stupor.  
  
Looking up she saw Ron's bright blue eyes looking down at her and as he leaned his face towards her own another firework exploded lighting up the night sky as his lips met hers.  
  
After a few minutes of the most amazing kiss of Hermiones life Ron pulled away. She felt her heart was about to explode and her lips tingled pleasantly.  
  
He looked down at her smiling "Bond doesn't get the girl till the end of the movie"  
  
Hermione laughed as he brought his lips to hers once again his tongue sweeping against hers felt so right. Nothing could spoil this moment.  
  
"Its about bloody time"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up to see the group of Gryffindor sixth years looking down at them. Not even that.  
  
Laughing and smiling they joined their friends. Rons hand around Hermiones.  
  
Sitting down by the lake the friends sat and watched the fireworks explode above them. Ron sat with Hermione in front of him his arms around her as she leant in to his body. Holding her close. Their friends in similar positions they sat and reveled in each other's company. Glad that the old was over.  
  
Glad that the new was beginning. 

From the other side of the lake Helena smiled to herself. "Trust the Voice within" she whispered and then she was gone.  
  
_AN – Well sadly my friends that is in fact the end. For now, a sequel is in fact blossoming in my mind as we speak but the details are a little hazy at the moment. But hey I made this one up as I went along hopefully I can do the same with the sequel lol. Hopefully this was an amazing ending for you lol hopefully a better story ending than the end of the last chapter that everyone seemed to think was the ending lol. I've loved every minute of this Fic thanx to everyone for sticking with it so long and reviewing and everything you made all my hard work worth it lol. Well until the sequel I suppose. Feel free to check out my other work, which will get some attention now that this is finished and I'm working on my sequel lol. Don't forget to Review hopefully you liked it :D Thanx bye for now :D _


End file.
